The Straw Hat Pirates vs Arrancars Part 1
by Rico 94
Summary: I got the idea from another story, but that is my version. In order to get to Fishman Island, Luffy and his crew stopped at Sabaody. But during a battle with a pacifista, Chopper was captured by the arrancars. This is the first of a three part series
1. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

Chapter 1: A New Enemy

**A/N: I've changed my writing style for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Bleach.**

Learning that in order to get to Fishman Island at the bottom of the ocean, the Straw Hat Pirates landed in Sabaody. While there, Camie, the mermaid and a friend of theirs and Hatchan, was captured and put on sale at the Human Auction. Nami tries to buy Camie's freedom but she was bought by one of the celestial dragons. Enraged, Luffy struck the man that bought Camie, knowing that the navy should send an admiral to hunt him and his crew down. With help from the other pirate captains, Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid, and "Dark King" Rayleigh, first mate of Gold Roger, Luffy fought off the navy forces. On their way to their own ships, Kid and Law, with their crews, encountered Kuma and engaged in battle. When it seemed like Kuma was defeated, there was another one to take his place. Elsewhere, Luffy and his crew are to a place to hide when the admiral arrives, until…

"Who are you," Luffy asked the figure in front of him.

The other Straw Hats knew the man was. His name is Kuma.

"Watch out, Luffy," Usopp warned, "He's a warlord of the sea."

"How do you guys know that?"

"Be careful," Sanji said, "Don't get hit by his attacks, it's a shockwave."

Kuma removed his gloves and form a strange yellow ball with his palm. After the ball was completed, he fired it like a beam. The Straw Hats were shocked at what they saw.

"What is this," Franky asked.

"He could do that, too," Usopp said surprised.

"Hey, you guys said that it was a shockwave," Luffy stated.

"That was…" Chopper started.

"…A beam," Luffy and Chopper said with stars in their eyes.

"This isn't the time to be excited, idiots," Usopp shouted, "So calm down."

"Bartholomew Kuma," Robin said, "Why is he back?"

"Bastard," Zoro said under his breath.

"Hold on a second," said Luffy, "This is the guy that showed up in Thriller Bark?"

"Yeah," Usopp replied, "He uses the paws on his palms and he almost killed us with that explosion he caused."

"He thought he got rid of us back then," Chopper said, "He's back after finding out we survived."

"So this is payback for last time," said Franky, "Coup de Vent"

Franky fired an air blast to push Kuma back to the mangrove behind him. Luffy squatted down with one of his fist on the ground and said, "Gear Second."

"I know you're strong," Luffy said, "That's why I'm going all out from the start."

"What choice do we have but to fight," Sanji asked, "We were too tired to beat him last time. But now, we're at 100% and ready to fight."

"Something's off here," Zoro thought while putting one of his swords in his mouth, "Is it just me or is he different than before."

* * *

From one part of the island, a man with a giant axe is sitting on the roof of one of the buildings.

"The battleships should be here already," the man said, "Why hasn't he contacted me? Old man Kizaru! I need to hurry or they'll finish off those rookies.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the island, two mysterious figures arrived.

"Bubbles surrounding the area and the giant mangroves with numbers," one of the figures said, "So this is Sabaody Archipelago. We're here. Now, where are the Straw Hat Pirates."


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrancars

Chapter 2: The Arrancars

"I know you're strong," Luffy said, "That's why I'm going all out from the start."

"What choice do we have but to fight," Sanji asked, "We were too tired to beat him last time. But now, we're at 100% and ready to fight."

"Something's off here," Zoro thought while putting one of his swords in his mouth, "Is it just me or is he different than before."

From one part of the island, a man with a giant axe is sitting on the roof of one of the buildings.

"The battleships should be here already," the man said, "Why hasn't he contacted me? Old man Kizaru! I need to hurry or they'll finish off those rookies.

Meanwhile on another part of the island, two mysterious figures arrived.

"Bubbles surrounding the area and the giant mangroves with numbers," one of the figures said, "So this is Sabaody Archipelago. We're here. Now, where are the Straw Hat Pirates?"

* * *

One of the mysterious figures is a normal sized man with a piece of a mask on the sides of his face. He has green eyes with green lines from the eyes down his face. He is Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Clifer. The other figure is about Kuma's height. He has red markings on his face and a piece of a mask on his bottom jaw. He is Espada number 10, Yammy Llargo.

"Yammy," Ulquiorra said, "We'll split up from here. Gather any information about the Straw Hats whereabouts and find me."

"Sound easy enough," Yammy responded, "Look at these people. Why we just kill them instead?"

"No," Ulquiorra answered, "If we do that, we would find the person we're looking for. Besides they're not like that soul reaper, understand."

"Fine," Yammy said and disappeared.

Two random were shown hiding behind boxes, scared for their lives.

"Who are they," One of them asked, "Are they with the marines."

"What if I shoot this guy down," The other one suggested, "I'll be famous."

"No way, that will be risky."

"I'll do it."

"No!"

The pirates fired two shots at Ulquiorra, but the bullet went straight through him.

"What I thought I hit him," the gun holding pirate said.

"He must have eaten a devil fruit," the other pirate said, "Let's run."

As the two pirates begin to retreat, Ulquiorra used his sonido and appeared right in front of them.

"Excuse me," Ulquiorra said to the pirates, "I'm looking for a pirate crew known as the Straw Hats would mind telling me where they are."

Two pirates turned around and ran the other way. Ulquiorra sighed and said, "I only asked a question." He raised his left arm, made a green ball with his finger and fired a cero. The cero missed the pirates but destroyed the mangrove at the end of the port. The marines looked at the events that took place shocked.

"Who is that guy," one of the marines asked.

"I don't know," the other marine answered, "He must have devil fruit powers, nobody could destroy a mangrove that easily."

Ulquiorra looked what he did and said, "It looks like I went a little too far, no matter."

On top of the top building behind the espada is the supernova Apoo and one of his crewmates.

"This guy is crazy," Apoo said, "Is he an admiral?"

"Who cares who he is," Apoo's crewmate said, "He's crazy strong, we need to leave."

"You dumbass," Apoo fired back, "What fun is to run away without making him mad first?"

"What are you going to do?"

* * *

Meanwhile in grove 24, another supernova named "Mad Monk" Urouge and his crew are having s tough time dealing with Yammy.

"I was keeping my eyes on the admiral," Urouge said, "But I know this island is near Navy HQ, so it won't be easy."

"Is that so," Yammy said, "You must have that there people like me on this island as well."

* * *

As the fight between Urouge and Yammy continues, Ulquiorra confronts the supernova "The Mage" Basil Hawkins.

"Captain," One of Hawkins' crewmates called, "Run."

"Don't worry," Hawkins said while pulling out his cards, "I won't die today."

"Please, captain," another crewmate said, "Run."

"Battle, chances of defeat is 100%. Retreat, chances of escape is 12%. Defense, chances of avoiding is 76%."

"Now, I got a question. Do you where the Straw Hat Pirates are," Ulqiorra asked.

"I don't if they're still on the island," Hawkins responded, "Please ask someone else."

"Well then, I can't find here," Ulquiorra said, "I still time in my hands. "The Mage" Basil Hawkins."

"Survival, chances of death," Hawkins said, "100%"

"Since you're deemed as one of the highest bounty pirates," Ulquiorra said, "I wonder how strong you really are. Tell me, have you felt a kick like this before."

Ulquiorra kicked Hawkins at the side of his face and sends Hawkins flying through a wall. Apoo looked on amused.

"Wow," Apoo said, "He's strong. What's he doing now?"

Ulquiorra then fired a cero at the same place that Hawkins was send through, destroying part the building. Hawkins was shown in the smoke on his eyes and without a scratch.

"I was saving this for the admiral," Hawkins said while revealing two dolls from his arm, "But I didn't that there will people as strong as you on the island. So to be safe, I brought 10 dolls, just in case. You exceeded my expectations."

"Is that so," Ulquiorra said.

Then Urouge crashed in between Hawkins and Ulquiorra, badly beaten up.

"He's too strong," He said weakly as he looks up at Ulquiorra, "Another one, huh? This is not my lucky day. Is this it for me?"

"Of course not," Hawkins said to Urouge, "The cards didn't predict your death to be today."

"Well, well," Urouge said, "If it isn't Basil Hawkins of the North Blue. It's good to know I'll live. Even if, it is a joke."

Suddenly, a figure attacked Yammy and sends him through a wall. It was the supernova, "Rear Admiral" X. Drake.

"Damn," Drake thought, "There's another of these guys on the island."

Then Urouge let out a fierce battle cry, growing to meet Yammy's height, shocking the espadas and the supernovas.

"You beat me up pretty badly," Urouge told Yammy, "I'll see if there is hope for me left and then counterattack."

Apoo was seen again on the roof of a building with his crewmate, watching the action.

"Oh, boy," Apoo said, "This is getting better by second."

"This isn't better, this is bad," said Apoo's crewmate, "They're going to get killed. We need to run and fast."


	3. Chapter 3: Espadas vs Supernovas

Chapter 3: Espada vs. Supernovas

Then Urouge crashed in between Hawkins and Ulquiorra, badly beaten up.

"He's too strong," He said weakly as he looks up at Ulquiorra, "Another one, huh? This is not my lucky day. Is this it for me?"

"Of course not," Hawkins said to Urouge, "The cards didn't predict your death to be today."

"Well, well," Urouge said, "If it isn't Basil Hawkins of the North Blue. It's good to know I'll live. Even if, it is a joke."

Suddenly, a figure attacked Yammy and sends him through a wall. It was the supernova, "Rear Admiral" X. Drake.

"Damn," Drake thought, "There's another of these guys on the island."

Then Urouge let out a fierce battle cry, growing to meet Yammy's height, shocking the espadas and the supernovas.

"You beat me up pretty badly," Urouge told Yammy, "I'll see if there is hope for me left and then counterattack."

Apoo was seen again on the roof of a building with his crewmate, watching the action.

"Oh, boy," Apoo said, "This is getting better by second."

"This isn't better, this is bad," said Apoo's crewmate, "They're going to get killed. We need to run and fast."

* * *

In Grove 12, the battle between the Straw Hat Pirates and Kuma continues.

"Here he comes," Usopp said as a laser was fired at him, Franky and Brook.

The three managed to avoid getting hit with the attack and hid behind one of the nearby buildings.

"It's coming out of his hands and mouth."

"It's so scary," Brook said.

"What was that," Franky asked.

"It's a beam. A beam," Usopp replied.

"A light beam. Do you know how great it'll be if it really existed? Hey, what are you doing?"

"Playing dead," Brook said.

"HE KNOWS YOU'RE NOT DEAD," Franky and Usopp yelled in unison.

Then Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro appeared charging at Kuma ready to attack.

"**Three Swords Style**…" Zoro started.

"**Gum-Gum**…" Luffy continued.

"**Diable**…" Sanji said, "…**Mouton**…"

"…**Jet**…"

"…**600 Caliber Phoenix!**"

The three top Straw Hat Pirates fired their combo attack and send Kuma flying through a building.

"They did it, they won," Nami said.

"They're so strong," Chopper stated.

"It's not that easy," said Robin, "This is one of the seven warlords of the sea. Their expression can tell everything."

The monster trio gathered together knowing the fight isn't over.

"Are they really that different," Luffy asked, "Maybe they're twins."

"He's got a point," Sanji said.

"The real one would deflect our attacks more often," said Zoro, "This one use beams instead of shockwaves and he don't have paws. If this one's a fake, then we got a problem. That would mean there are two of them and they're both extremely powerful."

* * *

Back at Grove 24, the fight between the espada and the pirates intensified.

"I have to thank you," Urouge told Yammy, "But I'm not the same man you were beating until now, **Karmic Judgement**!"

Urouge began throwing a barrage of punches at Yammy and then put him through a wall.

"To think the man was on the verge of dying that could grow and have that much power," Hawkins said impressed.

Suddenly a cero in a form of a fist was fired and hit Urouge, causing him to fall to the ground. Hawkins' crewmates looked on in horror.

"That's not normal," One of them said.

"Even the rookies with bounties over 100 million can't beat," another one said, "What chance do anyone have?"

"I see that the both of you are interested on our abilities," Ulquiorra said to the rookies, "Even you, "Rear Admiral" X. Drake. If you want more information, then fight Yammy and see how slim your chances are of winning. But be careful pirates, because I'm still here."

Drake turned around and saw Yammy in front of him.

"This is payback from earlier, Yammy fired, "**Case Muerte**!"

Yammy threw a punch but it was stopped by a dinosaur claw. Yammy and Ulquiorra's eyes widen as they saw Drake's transformation. Apoo, once again, was seen watching the battle.

"Whoa, that's an amazing sight," said Apoo, "A rear zoan type, I never seen it before."

Drake would proceed and bite Yammy's head and drawing blood.

"What the hell," Yammy yelled, "Let go of me, freak. Damn you."

Yammy then use his cero and grazed Drake to release his grip on Yammy's head. Drake would then return to his normal form.

"Your skin may be hard as steel or iron," Drake stated, "But, I see that I can still draw blood."

Yammy realized that as blood came from the side of his head. Drake smirked at the process he made.

"My, my," Urouge said as he's getting back, "Such a rare sight to see."

"Did I not just tell that I'm still here," Ulquiorra said as a threat.

Urouge looked behind him and remember that Ulquiorra was present. Ulquiorra then kicked Urouge sending through at least 3 or 4 buildings. Hawkins decided to enter this battle, transforming into a scarecrow like monster with his devil fruit power. Ulquiorra turned around and saw transformed Hawkins.

"I see," said Ulquiorra, "You people look more like monsters than human at the moment."

Hawkins tried and uses his nails to cut the espada to ribbons. But Ulquiorra disappeared before the attack connected. Hawkins looked around to see where Ulquiorra went as the arrancar reappeared and his cero to blind Hawkins.

"I don't know what powers you have but they're not helping now, are they," Ulquiorra said as he destroys the remaining dolls leaving Hawkins defenseless.

Hawkins crewmates again are looking at the events in horror.

"This is bad," One of them said, "One more from that guy and the captain will die."

Ulquiorra began to create a cero with his finger and is ready to fire.

"I was hoping for a challenge," Ulquiorra told Hawkins, "How disappointing."

As Ulquiorra was about to fire the cero, he was stopped when he heard music playing. After the cero disappeared, the ones who were fighting looked at the direction of where the music was played and saw Apoo playing his fighting music.

"Who's this freak," Yammy asked.

"Can you hear me," Apoo said while playing his music, "If you can, Stranger, then stay tuned. Everyone listen to my music!"

"That's "the roar of the seas" Apoo," Drake said.

"How troublesome," Ulquiorra said as he prepares to fire another cero.

"**Scratch**," Apoo yelled as he his top of his head like a bell.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen as the arm that he used to fire cero gets cut off.

"What is this," Ulquiorra said surprised.

"**Boom**," Apoo yelled again as he beat his chest like drum.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen even more after an explosion caused the top half to separate from the bottom half.

"Check it out," Apoo said as the separated pieces of Ulquiorra's body fell to the ground, "That takes care of that. He can't that strong if that's all it takes to knock him out. Well, I've seen a lot of cool things today, Bye.

As Apoo starts to retreat, Ulquiorra's body stated to regenerate until he was whole again.

"How annoying," he said irritated, "To use Instant Regeneration for this."

Ulquiorra spotted Apoo trying to get away. He used his sonido and appeared above Apoo, kicking the rookie through the building below them. He used the sonido again and kicked Drake through the building him. Finally, Ulquiorra fired a cero at Hawkins causing to fell to the ground. As Ulquiorra was about to finish the rookie off, he heard a voice from his communicator.

"Ulquiorra," the voice said.

"Sir," Ulquiorra answered on his communicator.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive me, sir. Yammy and I gotten sidetracked dealing with these rookies."

"That's something I except from Yammy and Grimmjow but from you. Anyways, I got the location of the Straw Hat Pirates. They're still on this island."

* * *

Back in Grove 12, Zoro got struck by a beam from "Kuma".

"Zoro," Luffy called, "Are you okay? Can you still move?"

"Leave him alone, Luffy," Sanji said, "We beat this guy first."

"Right," Luffy said turning his attention back to the fight.

Zoro was trying to get back on his feet but he was coughing up blood.

'He can't be fully recovered after what happened back there,' Sanji thought while remembering what happened at Thriller Bark, 'It must painful for him to fight. If this bastard is Kuma, then who is he? What the hell is going?


	4. Chapter 4: Kuma Defeated

Chapter 4: Kuma defeated

Back in Grove 12, Zoro got struck by a beam from "Kuma".

"Zoro," Luffy called, "Are you okay? Can you still move?"

"Leave him alone, Luffy," Sanji said, "We beat this guy first."

"Right," Luffy said turning his attention back to the fight.

Zoro was trying to get back on his feet but he was coughing up blood.

'He can't be fully recovered after what happened back there,' Sanji thought while remembering what happened at Thriller Bark, 'It must painful for him to fight. If this bastard is Kuma, then who is he? What the hell is going?

* * *

Chopper charged at "Kuma" in his reindeer form ready to strike.

"**Arm Point**," Chopper yelled, "**Cloven Sakura Blizzard!**"

Chopper managed to connect with his attack. But, Kuma grabbed Chopper by the arm and preparing to fire another laser at him.

"**Strong Hammer**," Franky yelled while redirecting "Kuma's" attack. "**Franky Boxing!**"

Franky began pushing "Kuma" down like a champion boxer but "Kuma" countered with a punch of his own knocking Franky back.

"**Spider Net**," Robin said as arms came from the ground in the form of a net, catching Franky.

"He's good in hand-to-hand too," Usopp said nervously.

Then Brook jumped from one of the mangroves with his sword in hand.

"**Swallow Bond En Avant**," He said while piercing "Kuma", having very little effect, "What? It didn't work.

"Kuma" then charged another laser beam from his mouth and aimed it at Brook.

"Oh no, that's dangerous! I'll be killed! But, I'm already dead! Now is now the time to think about it!"

Usopp saw what's going to happen and loaded his giant slingshot, Kabuto.

"**Super Attack**," Usopp yelled while firing his ammo, "**Atlas Comet!**"

The attack caused multiple explosions on "Kuma's" body and releasing Brook.

"Th-That was s-so scary," Brook said, "Thank you so much!"

"Wait a minute," Chopper said, "Something's wrong with him."

The other turned to what Chopper was talking about. They saw "Kuma" having a difficult time trying get on his feet.

"Wait," Usopp said confused, "Bombs can work him now."

"One of your bombs went into his mouth," Franky explained, "Something in his body must have short-circuited. His body is like a robot but his skin is a human. He's just like me, modified to carry weapons."

Nami saw it as a chance for a sneak attack but got caught by "Kuma" as prepares to launch another attack.

"Nami," Sanji yelled, "Be careful, he spotted you!"

Nami looked at "Kuma" and said "oh no."

"**Ochenta Fleurs**," Robin said as arms appeared on "Kuma's" shoulders, "**Cuatro Mano…Shock**!"

The four giant arms Robin created slammed "Kuma's" jaw shut as his laser fired inside his mouth.

"Alright," Usopp cheered, "He blew himself up!"

"Excuse me," Nami said as a thundercloud was formed behind "Kuma", "You should be careful about the lighting around here, even the lighting over there. **Thunder Lance Tempo!**"

"Kuma" was pierced with the lighting from Nami's thundercloud as it went straight into her Clima-Baton.

"It's working," Brook said cheerfully, "This is good."

"Kuma" got back on his feet and began firing at random locations.

"No way," Usopp yelled scared, "He's gone berserk."

"You know you lost the fight," Sanji said as his leg lit up, "When you get desperate."

"Hey," Zoro said to Sanji, "Kick him towards me."

"You're being too damn stubborn," Sanji said to Zoro, "**Diable Jambe…Flambage Shot!**"

Sanji connected with his ultimate attack, kicking "Kuma" towards Zoro like he was told.

"Keep it going," Franky said, "He's starting to fall apart."

"**Demon Spirit**," Zoro said, "**Nine Swords Style…**"

"What is this," Brook asked surprised.

"Zoro multiplied," Chopper said.

"…**Asura**," Zoro continued, "**…Nine Blade Flash!**"

Zoro used his nine swords and cut "Kuma" down and got him ready for Luffy's attack.

"**GEAR THIRD**," Luffy yelled as his right grew.

"Just one more attack," Franky yelled.

"Get him, Luffy," Nami yelled.

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy started.

"Crush him now, Luffy," Usopp yelled.

"…**GIANT**…"

"Kuma" was prepared to fire one last laser at Luffy.

"…**RIFLE**!"

Luffy hit his giant attack crushing "Kuma" and defeating him.

Battle Report: Fight in Grove 12

Winners: Straw Hat Pirates


	5. Chapter 5: The Straw Hats' Crisis

Chapter 5: The Straw Hats' Crisis

"**GEAR THIRD**," Luffy yelled as his right grew.

"Just one more attack," Franky yelled.

"Get him, Luffy," Nami yelled.

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy started.

"Crush him now, Luffy," Usopp yelled.

"…**GIANT**…"

"Kuma" was prepared to fire one last laser at Luffy.

"…**RIFLE**!"

Luffy hit his giant attack crushing "Kuma" and defeating him.

After using the Gear Third, Luffy shrunk down to his little chibi size. All of the Straw Hats are extremely tired from the battle that they just won.

"Finally," Franky said, "He's out cold."

"Well," Usopp replied, "After all that."

"But it's too creepy," Nami said, "He could get back up at any time."

"If he does get back up, it's over. I don't have the energy to move."

"We should have run instead," Chopper said.

"Even if we did run it would still come after us," Robin said, "It was best to take him out while we can."

"Yeah," Zoro said, "But, what is he?"

"Since he's a cyborg," Franky explained, "He looks like Kuma. Either they're twins or he was made to look like him. Nobody can make a human from scratch."

Sanji walked to the defeated "Kuma" and saw on his neck. "PX-4," he thought.

Luffy returned to his normal size and said, "Let's take a break, guys. I don't think we'll have a fight like that again."

"I know how you feel," Sanji said, "But we need to get moving. We'll be captured if we stay here any longer."

"I guess you're right. But hold on a second."

"YOU DONE IT THIS TIME," a voice yelled out of nowhere.

"What was that," Usopp asked in his defensive stance, "Is it another enemy? Where did that voice come from?"

The Straw hats looked to see where the voice is coming from until Chopper yelled, "Look up!"

They did just that saw two figures jumping from the top of the mangrove and crashed in the middle of where the straw hats were standing.

"Who is that," Luffy asked surprised.

The smoke cleared and revealed a man carrying an axe and another Kuma look-a-like.

"You're pitiful, PX-4," the man said, "You pacifistas cost an entire battleship. What am I going to tell that damn Punk?

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed in horror when they the pacifista.

"Not another one," Chopper said scared.

"Is he the real this time," Usopp asked also scared.

"Who cares if he's real or fake," Sanji answered, "We have little to no more strength to fight."

"Did he call that thing a pacifista," Robin asked.

"Is that the name the name of the thing we just beat," Nami asked.

"HEY, AXE BOY," Franky yelled, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME"

"Don't call me by my weapon," the man fired back, "There's no point of getting any answers from me because I refuse to tell you. I'm the world's most defensive man."

"Okay," said Usopp, "Can you at least give us your name?"

"I told you I'm telling you anything. But I am the world's most defensive, Sentomaru."

"So, your name is Sentomaru?"

"I told you on purpose. I wasn't answering your question."

"Ok…"

"Let do this, PX-1!"

The pacifista began firing lasers from his hands and the straw hats are trying to avoid the attacks as much as possible.

"Not good," Sanji said, "This one doesn't have paws and he fires beams too. I hate to think this; could there be three of them?"

"We can't worry about them now," Zoro said, "If we get in fight, we would most likely get injured before the admiral arrives."

"Yeah," Luffy argued, "We need to get out of here."

The pacifista fired another laser at the straw hats and they did what they can do to avoid it.

"Don't go together, split up into groups."

"I can argue with running for our lives," Usopp said.

"The three of us go separately too," Luffy told Sanji and Zoro.

"Fine by me," Sanji argued, and then looked at Zoro, "Will you be okay?"

"SHUT UP," Zoro yelled.

Sanji ran towards Nami and said "Nami, my sweet! I'll protect until my last breath!"

"Great," Nami said, "Let's go"

"Hey," said Frany, "How about risking your life all of us?"

"Ladies only, bastard," Sanji said while giving a death glare, "You're on your own, Underwear man."

Usopp ran towards Zoro and said, "Zoro, protect me as hard as you can, please!"

"Usopp, I'm still hurt," Zoro complained, "So, let go!"

"Don't worry," Brook said, "I'll cover you. I saw what you did back in Thriller Bark when you took Luffy's place."

"Yeah, thanks Brook."

Luffy ran towards Chopper and Robin and said, "Come on, we'll go this way."

"Right," Robin said.

"I hate beams," Chopper declared.

"Everyone, meet back at the Sunny in three days," Luffy ordered.

As the Straw Hats went their separate ways, Sentomaru and the pacifista watch them trying to escape.

"They're splitting up," Sentomaru said, "After them, PX-1. We can't allow them to escape. It would be a pain to clean this mess."

Usopp brought out his slingshot, Kabuto, and prepares to fire.

"**Special Attack**," he yelled, "**Super Smoke Star!**"

Usopp fired the bullet and created a huge smoke screen so everyone could escape.

"Now, we can go!"

"He can be quite dependable," Brook commented.

Suddenly a laser was fired at where Sanji's group is.

"OH NO," Nami yelled, "The bridge!"

Out of the smoke, the pacifista came to the group.

"You can't be serious," Franky complained as Sanji charged at their opponent.

"Why is he after us," Nami asked while pushing Franky.

"NO PUSHING!"

As explosions occurred where Sanji is, Luffy's group continues to find a hope of escape.

"He went over there," Luffy said, "I hope the others will be alright."

"You should about yourself," Sentomaru said blocking the path, "I don't anything against you pirates, but…"

"**GUM-GUM…GATLING!**"

Luffy threw a barrage of punches at Sentomaru but was blocked and pushed back.

"What the…"

"What did he just do," Chopper asked confused.

"You're powerful," Sentomaru said, "I'm the world's most defensive man. **SUMO STRIKE**!"

Sentomaru send flying into the wall with one strike.

"Ow, something's weird about his attack," Luffy stated.

"Here's a hint, I didn't eat a devil fruit."

"This guy is really strong," Chopper said, "What's going on?"

Then Luffy's group heard a yell from where Zoro was. It was coming from Usopp.

"ZORO," Usopp yelled.

Zoro was struck by a beam from a mysterious figure and fell to the ground.

"Who are you? Stay away from Zoro, bastard!"

"Z-Zoro was hit by a beam," Brook said scared, "A BEAM!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Zoro!"

Sentomaru looked over Robin's shoulder and knew who the figure was.

"You're late," he said, "About time you got, old man Kizaru."

"Kizaru," Robin said concerned, "Be careful, that man is an admiral!"

"An admiral," Usopp repeated terrified.

The smoke cleared and revealed the person that the Straw Hats tried to avoid running into, the navy admiral, Kizaru.

"Too late now," Kizaru said, "The pirate with the bounty of 120 million, "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro."

"Damn it," Zoro said under his breath while he was coughing up blood.

"To think a shot like that would take you out. You must be tired. Don't worry, you can relax now."

"This guy can shoot beam too, Franky stated, "If Zoro gets hit form that distance, he'll die."

"USOPP, BROOK, DO SOMETHING," Luffy ordered.

"Take this, Usopp said, "**LEAD STAR**!"

Usopp's attack went through the admiral's body.

"Let me try," Brook said while to stab the admiral but had no effect.

"Damn! Why can't we hit him?"

"The reason is simple," Kizaru said, "I ate Pike-Pike fruit, which make me a light man. In other words, I'm a Logia type.

"Oh no," said a worried Nami, "He's going to die."

"ZORO," Chopper screamed, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Zoro failed to respond because he knew he couldn't move.

"He's at his limit," Sanji stated.

"**VEINTE FLEUR**," Robin said as she created at Zoro's location to get him out of harm's way but was stopped when Kizaru interfered.

"I told you," Kizaru said, "It's too late, now farwell Zoro!

"ZORRRRO," the rest yelled in unison as Rayleigh appeared and redirected the attack.

"I knew you would show up. But, is it a bit too early for you to arrive?

"Don't pick the buds before they sprout," Rayleigh said, "Their generation just got started."

"I heard rumors that you were on the island. It's safe to say that they're true. To think that you're defending these insects. Well once a pirate, always a pirate.

"I would live the rest of my life in peace. If you people decided to retract the bounty on my head."

"Your crimes won't be forgiven, especially since you were in the Roger Pirates. If we did try to capture you, we would be prepared in more ways than one."

"Zoro's safe," Usopp said with tears in his eyes, "The old man is really that strong."

"He saved Zoro," Brook said, "When our attacks did nothing."

"Just let them go," Rayleigh demanded.

"I can't do that," Kizaru said, "The celestial dragons in Marijoa won't be pleases. So don't interfere.

"USOPP, BROOK," Luffy yelled, "TAKE ZORO AND RUN!"

Usopp and Brook did what they're told as Luffy continues.

"EVERONE LEAVE AND TAKE OF YOURSELVES BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, WE CAN'T WIN!"

"He admits it like a man," Kizaru commented, "But, that's already annoying."

As Sanji's group is ready to leave, Franky prepares for a final attack.

"Franky," Nami called.

"This attack uses what cola I have left," Franky started, "**COUP DE VENT!**"

As Franky's attack drives the pacifista to the ground, the group began their escape. But, Kizaru would have none of that as he targets Zoro's group.

"**YATA MIRROR**," Kizaru said while making a trail of light going toward Usopp and Brook. Before he could reach them, he was cut by Rayleigh and his sword.

"It's been a while since I used this sword," Rayleigh said.

"**AMANO MURAKUMO SWORD**"

Kizaru created his own sword and began swordplay with Rayleigh.

"This isn't good. I didn't know I would walk into this when I came to the island"

"Life is full of confusion."

Sentomaru looked at the direction where Kizaru is and watched the sword fight.

"So that's "Dark King" Rayleigh," he said, "I didn't think he would stop old man Kizaru. PX-1, Zoro is dying. Go after him."

The pacifista did what it was told and chased Usopp and Brook. Sanji saw what was going from his position.

"Damn, he's after Usopp," he said, "Franky, keep Nami safe and go without me"

"Sanji," Nami said concerned.

Usopp's group continues to run toward an exit so they could escape in time.

"Put me down," Zoro said weakly, "I'll help you escape"

"No way," Usopp protested, "Luffy gave the order to get of here with you. Besides, you're more useless than me at this point."

Usopp and Brook looked behind them and saw the pacifista chasing them.

"AHHH, HE'S HERE!"

"I'll cover you," Brook said.

"Don't do it, Brook," Usopp warned, "You ready know how strong he is."

"A man got to do what a man got to do when the time is right."

Brook tries to attack the pacifista but was hit by a beam at the process.

"A bone crushing defeat"

"BROOK!"

Usopp began to run faster as the pacifista catches up with him.

"STOP IT, BASTARD," Sanji yelled as he hit his best attack to slow the pacifista down.

As Sanji fell to the ground, the pacifista prepared to attack again.

"Sanji, he's aiming at you!"

"Get out here, you idiot!"

The pacifista launched its attack, but missed the targets.

"That was too close!"

"Zoro, I dropped you by mistake, sorry."

Meanwhile, Rayleigh and Kizaru continued their swordplay.

"My subordinates are powerful, aren't they," Kizaru asked.

Elsewhere, Luffy watched what happened to his friends as he tries to escape.

"They're in big trouble," Luffy said.

"I don't even need my axe," Sentomaru said as he catches up with Luffy, "I said you need to be worried about yourself. **SUMO STRIKE!**"

Sentomaru struck Luffy again, sending through another wall. Chopper stopped moving as he saw what happened to Luffy.

"Why are that guy's attacks working on Luffy," Chopper asked confused, "He's supposed to be a rubber man. Damn!"

"Chopper," Robin called, "We need to leave, right now."

As Chopper was moving towards Robin, he was when Usopp yelling Sanji's name. He looked at the direction Usopp took and saw Sanji get hit in the right shoulder by a beam. Then Usopp got hit on the shoulder by a beam as well, causing him to drop Zoro.

"NO," Chopper yelled, "EVERYBODY'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Chopper, wait," Robin said.

Before Chopper could proceed any further, he was stopped by two figures. Those figures were the espadas, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Chopper looked at the arrancars to complete fear as he went back to the chibi form.

"Tony Tony Chopper," Ulquiorra said, "You're coming with us now."


	6. Chapter 6: Chopper Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Chopper kidnapped and Zoro's disappearance

"I don't even need my axe," Sentomaru said as he catches up with Luffy, "I said you need to be worried about yourself. **SUMO STRIKE!**"

Sentomaru struck Luffy again, sending through another wall. Chopper stopped moving as he saw what happened to Luffy.

"Why are that guy's attacks working on Luffy," Chopper asked confused, "He's supposed to be a rubber man. Damn!"

"Chopper," Robin called, "We need to leave, right now."

As Chopper was moving towards Robin, he was when Usopp yelling Sanji's name. He looked at the direction Usopp took and saw Sanji get hit in the right shoulder by a beam. Then Usopp got hit on the shoulder by a beam as well, causing him to drop Zoro.

"NO," Chopper yelled, "EVERYBODY'S GOING TO DIE!"

"Chopper, wait," Robin said.

Before Chopper could proceed any further, he was stopped by two figures. Those figures were the espadas, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Chopper looked at the arrancars to complete fear as he went back to the chibi form.

"Tony Tony Chopper," Ulquiorra said, "You're coming with us now."

* * *

Chopper began to back away from the new comers, unsure of whom they are and why do they want him. Meanwhile, some of the Straw Hats are trying their hardest to get back on their feet as they saw the two espada approaching their ship's doctor.

"You know it's useless to run," Ulquiorra said, "Make it easy on yourself and come quietly."

Chopper continues to back away like he hadn't heard a thing. Luffy began to stand back up when Chopper scared.

"What's going on," Luffy asked confused, "What's wrong with Chopper? What is he backing away from?"

"Wait," Robin said, "You can't see them?"

"See who?"

'So Luffy can't see them, after all'

Ulquiorra looked towards Luffy and figure that wouldn't be a bother since he can't see him or Yammy. The situation went to the point everyone stopped what they were doing to figure out is going on.

"Now, this is your last chance," Ulquiorra warned, "Either come with us or we'll force you."

"Chopper," Robin called, "Run now!"

"WHAT," Chopper yelled.

"JUST GO, GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"But, what about you, Luffy, and the others?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll help you escape, just be at the sunny in three days."

Ulquiorra looked at Robin and said, "You really believe that you'll save your friend. You don't know if you have the strength to defeat us."

"CHOPPER, RUN!"

Chopper did what Robin told and began running from the espada. Yammy was about to give chase until Ulquiorra stopped him.

"Yammy," he said, "I'll find the reindeer and take him to Hueco Mundo. And for the woman, she's an eye sore, deal with her."

"Fine," Yammy said, "Don't treat me like a damn pet."

"You're not going anywhere," Robin threatened, "**NUEVE FLEURS!**"

Robin uses her arms that she made on the espada to slow them so that Chopper can escape.

"Robin, what are you doing," Luffy asked again, "And, who are you talking to?"

"Luffy," Nami called out, "Don't you see those two guys?"

"What two guys?"

"Those two guys with the weird masks," Franky said.

"I don't see anybody. Are they invisible?"

"Only to you, they are," Nami said.

Chopper continues to run from the arrancars as they are still trapped in Robin's clutches.

"Enough games," Ulquiorra said as he and Yammy break free from Robin's grasp, "Yammy, eliminate her."

Chopper stopped on his tracks when he Ulquiorra gave the order to kill Robin.

"STOPPPP," Chopper yelled as he changed into human form and charged at Ulquiorra, "YOU LEAVE ROBIN ALONE, YOU CREEP!"

Chopper's attack was Ulquiorra used a move that is like Rob Lucci's Finger Pistol.

"CHOPPER," Robin yelled as Chopper fell to the ground.

Then Yammy appeared right behind Robin.

"I'll be more worried about myself, you damn pirate," he said as Robin punched Robin in the face and knocked her out, "Because bugs like you are no match against us."

As Robin falls to the ground, the espadas finally became clear for Luffy to see. Luffy looked and see his two friends down from the attacks, became enraged, activated his gear second.

"YOU BASTARDS," Luffy yelled.

"Luffy," Chopper said weakly as he went back his chibi form.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?"

"Hey Ulquiorra," Yammy said, "This pipsqueak can finally see now."

"To what little good it will do him," Ulquiorra said as he picks Chopper up, "We got what we came for, now let's go."

"Hey, let me go," Chopper demanded struggling out of Ulquiorra's grasp.

"LET HIM GO," Luffy yelled as he fired his jet pistol at Ulquiorra, but was blocked by the palm of Ulquiorra's hand. Then Luffy charged in trying to hit the espada in close range but was kicked in the face and send flying into a wall for his effort.

"It's time to go," Ulquiorra said as the garganta opens, "We wasted enough time here with these so called pirates."

"I SAID LET HIM GO!

Luffy charged towards the espada before the garganta closes but he was too late. The last words he heard from before the garganta closed was "LUFFY, HELP ME!" Luffy was pounding on the dirt in tears and yelling "CHOOOPPPPEEEERRR!"

Usopp, Nami, and Franky were still in shock seeing one of their crew being kidnapped. Then Usopp remembered that the crew still needs to leave their current location.

"Sanji," he said, "Brook, get up. He'll fire that beam again."

"Wait, PX-1," said a new voice.

Usopp and Brook looked to see where the voice came and saw the real Kuma.

"WHAT," Usopp yelled, "NO MORE, PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Zoro got back his feet and saw the warlord in front of him.

'He's the real one,' he thought.

"So, Roronoa," Kuma said, "You managed to survive in Thriller Bark after all."

"Only because of your mercy," Zoro responded.

"This isn't the time of talking," Usopp said, "We need to leave."

"If you were to go on a vocation," Kuma said, "Where would you go?"

"Come on, Zoro," Usopp pleaded, "Let's get out of here."

Before Usopp could get the swordsman to move, Kuma made Zoro vanish by touching him his paw on his hand. The remaining Straw Hats couldn't what they are seeing, two of their friend vanish before their eyes.

"Zoro?"

"Zo-ro?," Brook asked shocked.

"What the," Luffy said shocked, "What happened to Zoro?"

"He…vanished," Usopp said scared.


	7. Chapter 7: The Straw Hats' Final Day

Chapter 7: The Straw Hats' Final Day

Luffy charged towards the espada before the garganta closes but he was too late. The last words he heard from before the garganta closed was "LUFFY, HELP ME!" Luffy was pounding on the dirt in tears and yelling "CHOOOPPPPEEEERRR!"

Usopp, Nami, and Franky were still in shock seeing one of their crew being kidnapped. Then Usopp remembered that the crew still needs to leave their current location.

"Sanji," he said, "Brook, get up. He'll fire that beam again."

"Wait, PX-1," said a new voice.

Usopp and Brook looked to see where the voice came and saw the real Kuma.

"WHAT," Usopp yelled, "NO MORE, PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Zoro got back his feet and saw the warlord in front of him.

'He's the real one,' he thought.

"So, Roronoa," Kuma said, "You managed to survive in Thriller Bark after all."

"Only because of your mercy," Zoro responded.

"This isn't the time of talking," Usopp said, "We need to leave."

"If you were to go on a vocation," Kuma said, "Where would you go?"

"Come on, Zoro," Usopp pleaded, "Let's get out of here."

Before Usopp could get the swordsman to move, Kuma made Zoro vanish by touching him his paw on his hand. The remaining Straw Hats couldn't what they are seeing; two of their friends vanish before their eyes.

"Zoro?"

"Zo-ro?," Brook asked shocked.

"What the," Luffy said shocked, "What happened to Zoro?"

"He…vanished," Usopp said scared.

* * *

Usopp looked at the real Kuma, still trying to figure what happened to Zoro.

"What did you do Zoro," he asked, "He was just here!"

Luffy got back on his feet once again and realized that Zoro isn't there anymore.

"What the," he said, "What happened to Zoro?"

Meanwhile the battle between Rayleigh and Kizaru was still in progress.

"Bartholomew Kuma," Kizaru said surprised, "He was summoned to be at Navy HQ. Just goes to show you can't trust pirates."

Rayleigh looked over his shoulder to see the Straw Hats in major trouble and said, "I should go and help them but…"

Nami and Franky saw what took place and realized that is the real Kuma.

"Zoro's been zapped," Franky said, "He must be the real Kuma, then."

"Yeah, that's him," Nami explained as she remembered what happened when she first saw Kuma, "At Thriller Bark, he zapped the ghost girl and we never saw her again. What did happen to her?"

Sentomaru looked to his left and saw the warlord.

"The bear guy," Sentomaru called Kuma, "What's he doing here?"

"Hey," Luffy said getting Sentomaru's attention, "Who were those guys that took Chopper? And what did that guy do to Zoro?"

"I don't who those guys were that took your little friend. I may be the world's most defensive man but if any person touches Kuma's paws are known to get sent flying for three days and nights. Only Kuma knows where they're going. And let me tell you, it's not easy to get to that location."

Sanji looked up as he's trying to get back up and Kuma's paws.

"Is he the real Kuma," he asked, "This would the third one we fought today."

"Where did you send Zoro," Usopp demanded, "Say something. You big bastard!"

Sanji looked behind him, saw the pacifista and yelled, "USOPP, BEHIND YOU!"

Before Usopp could blink, Kuma zapped his own copy of himself and said, "PX-1, don't interfere.

Usopp and Sanji were surprised of what Kuma just did.

"What," Usopp said surprised, "He zapped one of his own men."

"He hit PX-1," Sentomaru said to himself, "What is he doing? Why are you hitting your own men, bear men?"

"EVERYONE," Luffy yelled, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FIGURE OUT A PLAN WHEN WE'RE SAFE!"

"But," Nami said, "What about Zoro and Chopper?"

"He said we'll worry about that later," said Franky, "Let's go!"

"Let's get out of here," Usopp said as he helps Sanji get back on his feet, "Grab onto me, hurry."

"Look, out," Brook warned as he pushed Usopp out of the way.

"Brook?"

"Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life. But, I'm already…"

Before Brook can finish his sentence, Kuma zapped him as well.

"BROOK," Luffy and Usopp yelled as their friend vanishes.

"Damn," Sanji cursed to himself, "What am I doing? Two of my friends got zapped in front of me!"

Sanji looked up and saw Kuma preparing to attack again.

"Run, Usopp," Sanji said as he pushed Usopp out of the way.

"Don't be stupid," Usopp warned, "You need to come with me."

"YOU PAW-PADDED BASTARD!"

"STOPPP," Luffy ordered, "RUN AWAY, SANJI, PLEASE!"

Sanji ignored Luffy's order and tried to hit Kuma but was send through a wall instead.

"He's coming this way," Usopp pleaded, "Help! **SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR! EXPLODING STAR!**"

Usopp's attack had very little to no effect on Kuma as zapped him too.

"USOPPPPP," Sanji yelled as another friend vanished in front of him, "DAMN YOU!"

Sanji charged in to attack Kuma but he was zapped too.

"Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Sanji," Nami said worried, "He zapped them all."

Luffy fell to his knees as he saw his best friends zapped before his eyes, and said, "How do I…"

Elsewhere Rayleigh continues his struggle against Kizaru.

"Something's going on over there," he said, "I would help but the years had slowed me down."

"So, fighting an admiral isn't enough," Kizaru fired back, "Don't get cocky"

Suddenly Kuma appeared beside Rayleigh and said, "So you're 'Dark King' Rayleigh."

"Am I supposed to believe you're the real Kuma," Rayleigh asked.

"Believe what you want. I'm putting my position on the line by doing this."

"Kuma," Kizaru called, "Explain your actions"

"I don't have to explain anything that doesn't involve the world government."

"YOU BASTARD," Luffy yelled as Robin got back her feet, "**GEAR SECOND!**"

Kuma disappeared and reappeared in front of Franky and Nami.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY," Franky yelled as he removed the skin from his right hand, "**STRONG RIGHT!**"

Franky's attack had no effect on Kuma as well. Luffy decided to charge in and fight Kuma himself.

"Stop," Robin warned, "That's what he wants."

"**GUM-GUM**," he yelled, "**JET PISTOL!**"

Luffy fired his attack but it was deflected and Luffy was sent through another wall. Then Kuma zapped Franky.

"FRANKY," Luffy yelled as another one of his friends disappeared.

"LUFFY," Nami yelled in tears, "HELP…"

Before Luffy could do anything, Nami was zapped as well. Robin started to run as Kuma turned his attention to her.

"ROBIN, RUN," Luffy yelled.

"Luffy," she said before Kuma zapped her.

Luffy fell back to the ground in tears as one of his friends was taken by the espada and the rest was zapped before his own.

"Why," he said to himself, crying, "I couldn't save any of them."

As Kuma approached him, Sentomaru said, "You going to zap him, too? You need to explain what's going on here."

"This is a big problem," Kizaru added.

Kuma stood in front of a broken Luffy and said, "We won't meet again…farwell."

Then, Kuma zapped Luffy.

Battle report: Grove 12, Sabaody Archipelago, the Grand Line. The crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates, led by the captain Monkey D. Luffy, were completely and utterly defeated.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Karakura Town

Chapter 8: Welcome to Karakura Town

Luffy fell back to the ground in tears as one of his friends was taken by the espada and the rest was zapped before his own eyes.

"Why," he said to himself, crying, "I couldn't save any of them."

As Kuma approached him, Sentomaru said, "You going to zap him, too? You need to explain what's going on here."

"This is a big problem," Kizaru added.

Kuma stood in front of a broken Luffy and said, "We won't meet again…farwell."

Then, Kuma zapped Luffy.

Battle report: Grove 12, Sabaody Archipelago, the Grand Line. The crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates, led by the captain Monkey D. Luffy, was completely and utterly defeated.

* * *

In Grove 41, the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Thousand Sunny, was being watched by Duval and his group, the Flying Fish Riders.

"They're late," one of them said.

"Maybe they had some trouble escaping from those who are chasing," another one said, "There is a disturbance at the port."

Duval turned to his men and said, "All the more reason to protect the ship with our lives. I hope that wasn't some idiot trying to distract us from guarding this ship. We'll guard it until the coating gets here."

"Yes sir, Duv-awesome," the riders said in unison.

* * *

At the Auction House in Grove 1, the marines are trying their best to calm Shalria down.

"HAVEN'T YOU CAUGHT THEM, YET," Shalria yelled in anger.

"Admiral Kizaru is chasing them down," a marine said, "They're being captured any time now, so please wait a little longer."

"YOU LAZY DOGS! You let our slaves escape after what happened to my brother and father? The creators' blood course through my veins. Who do you think we are? THEY WILL SUFFER PAIN LIKE THEY NEVER FELT BEFORE! THEY'RE WRITHE ON THE GROUND AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Shakky's Rip-off Bar in Grove 13, Camie and Pappagu are tending to Hatchan's injuries.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Camie said worried, "Are Luffy and the other okay?"

"Camie," Pappagu said, "Don't say things like that."

"Don't worry," Hatchan said, "They're strong, so they'll be okay."

"I hope so," said a worried Camie.

"They're facing an admiral," Shakky pointed out, "So being strong may not be enough. We'll be on dangerous water from here on out. A huge wave is on its way here. Can you hear it? The times are becoming rough like the seas."

* * *

Elsewhere thanks to Kuma, Luffy is now…

"WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO," Luffy yelled as he's flying though the air, "THAT BEAR GUY IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! AND THOSE GUYS THAT TOOK CHOPPER, THEY'RE NEXT! HOW ARE AM I GOING TO FLY?"

Luffy then calmed down, realizing his situation.

"Wait; maybe the others haven't been erased. Maybe they're flying through the air like me. But, if I fall into the ocean, I'll die."

The speed of Kuma's air paw that Luffy was in is too intense; it went to the point when Luffy disappeared from the Grand Line and his world completely.

* * *

Three days had passed since the Straw Hats' defeat to Kuma. Luffy's air paw began to decent and land in the location that Kuma chose for Luffy. The paw landed in front of a small shop with the sigh written Urahara shop. A small boy with red hair (Jinta Hanakari) saw Luffy landed, leaving a paw-shaped hole on the ground. Luffy sat up knowing he finally landed after three days. He got on his feet to check his surroundings. It's unlike anything he seen before. The location he was in looks like a city with things he hasn't seen before like cars or skyscrapers. As he was about to look around the city, he was stopped by Jinta pointing a bat at his face.

"What the," Luffy said surprised.

"Who are you," Jinta asked with a serious look on his face, "I don't take strangers too kindly."

"Hey, I don't know where I am or who you are. Um…You won't happen to know if there's restaurant nearby, would you."

"Don't try and make me look like a fool, idiot."

As Jinta was about to hit Luffy with the bat, he was stopped by a muscular man with sunglasses (Tessai Tsukabishi). Behind him was a little girl with two pigtails (Ururu Tsumugiya) and a man wearing a black kimono and clogs with a fan in the hand (Former captain of soul reaper squad 12, Kisuke Urahara).

"Now, Jinta," Kisuke said to the boy, "Is that any way to treat our guest?"

"No, sir," Jinta answered.

"Good. Now head back to the shop, I'll be there in a second."

As Tessai, Ururu and Jinta went inside the shop, Kisuke turned towards Luffy. He looked at Luffy as if he met him somewhere before.

"My apologies for that," Kisuke said.

"Don't worry," Luffy said with a smile, "I get that reaction sometimes."

"I see. Well why don't you come into my shop? You look like you been through a lot lately."

"Really, thanks mister."

Luffy went inside Kisuke's shop and took a look some of the merchandise that was in sale.

"Why don't you come and sit down," Kisuke suggested, "It's not often that we get guest here."

"Okay," said Luffy, "But, do you have any food? I'm pretty hungry."

"Not a problem. Mr. Tessai, would you bring our guest some food."

Tessai did what he was told and brought a huge plate of food. Luffy didn't hesitate to start eating what's on the plate.

"I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? Well my name is Kisuke Urahara. And allow me to introduce everyone else. This is my personal assistant and a very close friend, Tessai Tsukabishi. And these are my helpers, Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari."

"It's nice to meet you," Luffy said while stuffing his mouth and finishing his plate.

"Well I've just introduced you to everybody including myself, should you tell who you are?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Ahhh, well then welcome to Karakura Town Luffy."

"Kara-what Town?"

It was in that moment a picture of Chopper being taken and his crew being defeated entered his mind.

"Wait a minute, where's my crew? Where is everyone? Where am I? We need to find Chopper."

"Whoa, calm down Luffy. What's wrong?"

"Kisuke, please tell me that I'm still on the Grand Line."

"The Grand Line," Jinta repeated, "What are talking about? You're in Japan. Karakura, Japan."

"What?"

"Idiot. Just where are you from, anyway?"

"The East Blue!"

"The East Blue? What are you?"

"I'm a pirate, what else would I be?"

"You're crazy for one."

"Now now," Kisuke said, "Let's not be rude to our guest. Luffy, would you start by telling us how you got into Karakura Town in the first place."

"Well where should I start," Luffy asked.

"How about what you were doing before coming here," Tessai suggested.

"Okay well, my crew and I were fighting a guy named Kuma. After we beat him, another Kuma showed with a guy carrying an axe. We were too tired to fight another battle so we decide to run. But before we could get away these guys keep stopping and one of my friends, Zoro, got hit by an admiral named Kizaru. Just he was going to kill Zoro, another friend of mine Rayleigh, saved him. While we were getting away, my friend, Chopper saw my friends getting beaten to a pulp. He tried to stop it but these two guys came out of nowhere and took Chopper. Robin and I tried to fight them, but they were too strong for us. Then, the real Kuma showed erased me and my friends, and the next thing I know I end up in front of your shop."

"That's crazy," Jinta said, "You don't really believe him, do you boss?"

"You know it's an interesting story he told," Kisuke said, "How else do explain the paw-shaped hole in front of the shop?"

"Wait, you believe him?"

"Stranger things have happened. But, back to your story Luffy, do you know what the people that took your friend look like?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Luffy answered, "One of them was as tall as Kuma and the other was was about my height. They had on some weird white clothing. They got a hole on bodies and weird mask on their faces."

"But that means," Ururu said scared.

"Arrancars," said Jinta.

"Arrancars," Luffy repeated, "What are they?"

"Then this Kuma person attacked you and sends you to my shop," Kisuke said, "Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I see. Well then Mr. Luffy, what if I tell where your friend is being held captive."

"Wait, you know where he is?"

"Of course, I do."

"So tell me."

"I'll tell you but the opponents you'll face there are strong as or stronger than the ones that took your friend. I'll tell you where your friend and who gave the kidnapper the order if you argue to train until you're strong to face them, deal."

Luffy nodded and said, "Deal."

Kisuke opened his fan and said, "Good, now the man told the two arrancars to capture your friend, Chopper is none other than Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story. Everyone, please send your reviews and tell me what do think of the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Stra Hats and Strawberry

Chapter 9: The Straw Hats and the Strawberry

"I'll tell you but the opponents you'll face there are strong as or stronger than the ones that took your friend. I'll tell you where your friend and who gave the kidnapper the order if you argue to train until you're strong to face them, deal."

Luffy nodded and said, "Deal."

Kisuke opened his fan and said, "Good, now the man told the two arrancars to capture your friend, Chopper is none other than Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

On the way to the Urahara Shop, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad were discussing their search and rescue mission in Hueco Mundo. On their way there, they saw a man wearing a suit, has blonde hair, one eye covered by the hair, and curly eyebrows (Sanji). Sanji, on the other hand, is trying to figure out where he is and what happened to Nami and Robin. He figured the first to do find them first.

"We hurry to Kisuke's shop," Ichigo said to his two friends, "We got her out of Aizen's hands."

Sanji turned around and saw the three continue to have their conversation. "What do they mean by her," Sanji wondered, "And who is Aizen?"

* * *

In the Urahara shop, Kisuke begin to explain who Aizen to Luffy.

"You see Aizen, used to be a soul reaper like me," Kisuke said.

"A soul reaper," Luffy said confused.

"I'll get in to what a soul reaper is later. But recently he and two others turned their backs on the soul reapers and declared war against them. And days ago, a friend of my best student was captured."

Luffy's expression when from confused to serious the moment he heard someone was captured just Chopper.

"I see," Luffy said, "So where is Aizen? Tell me where he is, so I can kick his ass."

"You'll have to wait your turn," a new voice said, "Because Aizen's mine."

Luffy and Kisuke looked at the direction of where the voice came from. Kisuke knew who it was and he had a smile on his face he the newcomers.

"Ahh, it's good to see you three," Kisuke said and turned to Luffy, "Luffy, this is the student I was talking about."

Ichigo looked at the boy with the Straw Hat and saw that he's not that much of a threat. "The name's Ichigo," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Luffy responded, "I'm Luffy."

"Well Luffy, I can't let you fight Aizen."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I'm the one who going to him down for kidnapping Orihime."

"Who's Orihime?"

"She's Ichigo's friend who was captured."

"She is?"

"Yes," Uryu said, "My name is Uryu Ishida, by the way."

"And I'm Yasutora Sado," Chad spoke up, "But my friends call me 'Chad'"

"Why do you want to fight Aizen anyway, Luffy," Ichigo asked.

"Because," Luffy replied, "Just like with you, he got a friend of mine, too."

"If that's the case," Chad said, "Why don't you come with us?"

"Really," Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Not yet Luffy," Kisuke said, "Remember we had a deal, and beside you're not ready to battle the arrancars, yet."

* * *

Outside the shop, Usopp was trying to find out where he is and where is everyone else. Then he noticed a paw-shaped hole in front of the store.

"What the," Usopp said, "That's the same hole I was in earlier. That means one of us is in that shack."

"Hey, Usopp," Sanji waved.

"Hey, Sanji. Kuma send you here too."

"Yeah, tell me have you seen Nami or Robin around here."

"No, I haven't. Besides, we still got to find Chopper. Anyway, take a look at this."

"A paw-shaped hole, but that means."

"Yeah, someone must have landed here and went into that shop."

"Alright then, let's go see. It might be Nami or Robin."

"Are they all you think about?"

"What was that, long nose?"

Usopp and Sanji went inside to see if anyone is in there, then Usopp said, "Hello!"

Luffy recognized that voice and said, "Usopp, in here."

Sanji and Usopp followed Luffy's voice and him in a room with a few other people.

"Hey, guys," Luffy said happy to see two his friends again.

"Hey, Luffy," Sanji said, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Usopp said, "We thought you were a goner."

"You guys got taken out before me," Luffy fired back, "I about to find Chopper."

"Wait," Usopp said, "You know where he is?"

"Um…"

"Why I'm not surprised," Sanji said.

"Wait a minute, Kisuke. You told me who send those to take Chopper. You never said where he is."

"Oh right," Kisuke remembered, "I must have forget. The place your friend is being held is the place I'm sending these three. That is place is Hueco Mundo, the world of hollows."

"That doesn't sound good," Usopp said scared.

"It's not," Uryu said, "It's world where hollow roam and the arrancars reign."

"That's correct," Kisuke said, "Orihime and Chopper are being held inside of Aizen's palace, Las Noches."

"Sounds like a piece of cake," Luffy said, "All have to do to our friends back is beat these arrancars, right."

"And again, you make it sound easy," Usopp said, "Don't you remember the last time? You and Robin can't put so much as scratch on them. How do you think you'll fare facing them in their home turf."

"Don't worry, I'll beat them."

"Then, I'm coming too," Sanji declared.

"Wait, Sanji," Usopp said.

"How Luffy thinks he can beat them, why not join the party."

"Fine, in that case me in."

"Alright then," Kisuke said, "Since you three can't wait any longer. I know a way to get you prepared early. I will put you three in a deep sleep. After you fall asleep, your training will begin. In the trance, the three of you face strong opponents that Ichigo and his friends fought before. If you defeat them all as I get more of your crewmates if they're in Karakura to join you, then I'll send Hueco Mundo to find your friend and battle the arrancars with Ichigo. If you don't wake up, that means you're dead, understand."

"Yes," Luffy said.

"Okay then," Kisuke said as he used the same technique that Rayleigh used to knock the guard back at the auction house, putting Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ichigo meets Luffy for the first time and Sanji & Usopp made their appearance. Next chapter, Ichigo, Uryu and Chad head for Hueco Mundo, Luffy, Sanji and Usopp's training begins, and Zoro and Nami arrive.**

**I enjoy getting your reviews. Please send me more.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Training Begins

Chapter 10: The Training Begins

"Alright then," Kisuke said, "Since you three can't wait any longer. I know a way to get you prepared early. I will put you three in a deep sleep. After you fall asleep, your training will begin. In the trance, the three of you face strong opponents that Ichigo and his friends fought before. If you defeat them all as I get more of your crewmates if they're in Karakura to join you, then I'll send Hueco Mundo to find your friend and battle the arrancars with Ichigo. If you don't wake up, that means you're dead, understand."

"Yes," Luffy said.

"Okay then," Kisuke said as he used the same technique that Rayleigh used to knock the guard back at the auction house, putting Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo, Kisuke, and the others watch as Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp sleep to start Kisuke's special training for them.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said, "Are you sure that this is the best way to prepare for arrancars faster?"

"I'm not 100% sure it'll work," Kisuke responded, "But, it depends on them and how bad they want their friend back. From what Luffy told me is it took his entire crew to defeat this Kuma. And at the end, more Kumas showed up, even an admiral appeared before the arrancars. They were powerless if the arrancars show or not. If you three fought them, you would have your hands full. This training might be a good way to prepare to fight the arrancars and get their friend back."

"So in other words," Uryu said, "By fighting our old opponents, they would be ready to join us in Hueco Mundo."

"Correct, I've selected their opponents wisely. Their opponents would be the soul reaper you fought to get Rukia back, the bounts, and the arrancars that invaded Karakura Town."

"Wait, you can't be serious," Chad said.

"I am serious. The best to prepare for the arrancars in Hueco Mundo is to face the ones that invaded here."

"We could barely beat the arrancars that came here," Ichigo protested, "Even captain could hardly beat one, how you they're do differently."

"I know they're strong, that's why the arrancars in their training. When it comes to rankings of a soul reapers' squad, I say that the long nose one would a 5th seat, more or less. The one with the blonde hair would be a 3rd seat. And Luffy is like the rank of his crew, a captain. His spiritual pressure is almost equal to yours Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widen when Kisuke said that Luffy is just as strong as him.

"If you two fought one-on-one, I don't know who would win, but he would give you a run for your money. But it's my opinions. You know opinions aren't facts. Now, I'll get Yoruichi to keep on them. I'll send you three to Hueco Mundo. If they don't wake up by time you get Orihime, rescue their friend too. This is a double rescue mission."

"Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, in middle of the world for hollows known as Hueco Mundo lies a palace called Las Noches. Inside, Orihime was greeted by Aizen.

"Loly, Melony," he called the two female arrancars, "Leave us."

"But sir," Melony said, "We leave you with her."

Aizen gave those two arrancars a glare and said, "Don't worry, we won't be alone. As matter of fact, here comes of honor."

Ulquiorra appeared with in his hand and said, "Sir, your second guest."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. All of you need leave us now."

The three arrancars what they were and left Aizen's quarters. Orihime saw the door closed and then looked at Chopper.

'A reindeer,' she thought, 'why would Aizen take him too?'

"Welcome, both of you to Hueco Mundo," Aizen greeted, "I apologize for the cruel means in which to you two here. But, I thought a written invitation would be turned down."

"Who are you," Chopper demanded, "Why are we here?"

* * *

Back at the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi watch the three Straw Hats as they begin Kisuke's special training.

'Kisuke,' she thought, 'If they are as strong as you have claimed, I hope finish this training quickly."

* * *

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji woke up and find themselves in a run-down village. This run-down village is called Rucon District.

"Where are we," Luffy asked as he looks around.

"I don't know," Sanji replied, "This place looks abandoned."

"Why would Mr. Hat and clogs put us in a ghost town like this?" Usopp asked, "Luffy, are you we can trust him?"

"He may be a little weird," Luffy answered, "But, he doesn't look like that bad of a guy to me."

"Besides, Usopp," Sanji said, "He said we need to be stronger if we hope to beat those arrancar things. So this must his special training."

"Yeah right," Usopp fired back, "Putting us in a trance and then dropping us off in the middle this dump is his idea of training, then I say we go to Sabaody and head for the new world."

"We can't leave now," Luffy countered, "We got to find Chopper."

"I guess you're right, Luffy. Chopper comes first then we go back home."

Then Sanji saw someone coming towards Luffy and Usopp.

"Hey guys," Sanji said, "Someone's coming this way."

"Really," Luffy said, "Who is it?"

Usopp uses his sniper goggles to get a closer of what Sanji is talking about and said, "Yeah, I see him and he got two more coming with him."

"Okay, how much do you to bet those are the guys Ichigo fought and beat before."

"Wait if Ichigo beat them before, that mean we got a shot to beat them too, right."

"There is that possibility or we'll going to beat to the ground like we were in Sabaody."

"Either way, I'll take the guy in the middle."

Usopp and Sanji felt a chill down their spine and had a look of fear in their faces.

"Hey, you guys," Sanji said, "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah," Usopp said scared, "Those two are strong to give us tough fight, but the one in the middle make them look like kittens."

"So the guy in the middle is their leader?"

"I guess if that strong and he might the guy Ichigo fought."

"In that case," Luffy said, "He's mine."

The three figures stopped when they saw three Straw Hat members. The figures are the 3rd seat of squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame, the 5th seat of Squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and the captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Well, well," Kenpachi said, "What do we have here? Three little ryoka."

* * *

Elsewhere in Karakura, Zoro is wandering aimlessly throughout the town.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself, "Where am I? Am I still on the Grand Line? Or did I beat everybody to the new world? And what happened to Chopper? Knowing him, he's scared out of his mind by now."

"What the," said a familial voice, "Zoro."

Zoro turned around and found the Straw Hats' navigator and said, "Huh, Nami? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I didn't think I would run into you here. So where are Luffy and the others?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't we are, do you?"

"No, the leg pose isn't responding to this island magnetic field. I can't if we're on the Grand Line or not."

"Well, that's just great. Too bad, Robin isn't here."

"Yeah, she'll tell what island we're on for sure."

Zoro and Nami looked around to see if they could find something that can tell them where they are until four teens coming asked, "Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

* * *

**Like that cliff hanger? Next chapter the battle between squad 11's best and the three Straw Hat Crew members starts, Kisuke's search for the remaining Straw Hats begins, Aizen explains Orihime and Chopper's purpose in his plans to make the Oken, and what happened to Robin?**


	11. Chapter 11: Survival

Chapter 11: Survival

Zoro turned around and found the Straw Hats' navigator and said, "Huh, Nami? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I didn't think I would run into you here. So where are Luffy and the others?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't we are, do you?"

"No, the log pose isn't responding to this island magnetic field. I can't if we're on the Grand Line or not."

"Well, that's just great. Too bad, Robin isn't here."

"Yeah, she'll tell what island we're on for sure."

Zoro and Nami looked around to see if they could find something that can tell them where they are until four teens coming asked, "Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

* * *

Back to the training, Usopp and Sanji are having a tough time fighting Yumichika and Ikkaku. Sanji is fighting Ikkaku as Usopp fights Yumichika.

"What's wrong, blonde," Ikkaku taunted, "Too scared to use your hands?"

Sanji tries to block or counter Ikkaku's attacks with his feet the best he could.

"I'm a cook," Sanji said, "What's the point doing my job if I damaged my hand? So, I'll beat by just using my feet."

"Beat me with your feet; I would like to see that. I have no chance of beating me, ryoka!"

Ikkaku charged at Sanji again, but Sanji caught him with one of his kicks.

"**VU SHOOT!**"

Sanji's kick managed to push Ikkaku back several inches.

"Damn bastard," Ikkaku cursed before getting hit by a barrage of Sanji's kicks.

"**EXTRA AXE!**"

Sanji's attack sends Ikkaku going straight through a wall of one of the shacks in the rucon district. As the smoke cleared, Ikkaku was seen on his feet, a bit banged up, and bleeding from his head.

"Okay," he said, "You're strong, but you still can't be. Now **EXTEND, HOZUKIMARU!**"

"Now, what?"

Ikkaku's sword and sheath turned into a spear like weapon a blade at the end. Sanji's eye as he felt Ikkaku's power rose from the transformation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usopp is trying to find some distance between him and Yumichika so he can use his kabuto.

'Okay, I don't see him,' he thought, 'Maybe, I run to fast for my own. Wait, that's a good thing. Anyways, he may surrender and left. Then, why am I not waking up? Perhaps, all three of us need to win to finish the training so we save Chopper.'

Usopp looked for Yumichika again and see no one.

'He's a swordman, so I can't risk a close corner fight. A skilled sniper, like me, should always a good enough distance between him and the target."

Yumichika appeared behind Usopp and asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"Some guy with feathers on his eyebrow."

"Did he mention beauty in any way?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. Do you know him?"

"Know him…"

Usopp turned and saw Yumichika behind him.

"I am him."

Usopp starts to run away again with Yumichika not that far behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Luffy continues to battle Kenpachi.

"**GUM-GUM…GATLING!**"

Luffy fired a barrage of punches at Kenpachi, but they had no effect on him.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got," Kenpachi said taunting Luffy's attack.

Kenpachi charged in trying to cut Luffy with his sword but Luffy dodged it in time.

"Why," Luffy asked himself, "Why aren't my attacks working? He's just like that Krieg guy."

Luffy then remembered his battle against Don Krieg and how he was able to beat him.

"Come on," Kenpachi said, "Don't tell me you're giving up already. You've been to hit for the past 5 minutes, and you haven't made so as a scratch. Are you always this weak?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK," Luffy yelled he charged into Kenpachi, "**GUM-GUM PISTOL!**"

Luffy connected with his attack and it had a little more effect than his last attacks. Kenpachi still didn't any damage and shirked at Luffy.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT, BOY," he yelled before trying to cut Luffy again, but Luffy rolled out of the way.

"Damn it! How can I beat a guy whose body is than steel?"

Then Luffy noticed that there's something move in Kenpachi's hair. A little girl with pink hair, no order than 5 or 6, popped out on Kenpachi's shoulder. Her name is Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Who's that," Luffy wondered.

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, the teen confronted Zoro and Nami. The teens were two boys and two girls. The boys' names are Kiego Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. The girls' names were Tatsuki Arisawa and Chizuru Honsho.

"Hey," Tatsuki said getting Nami's attention, "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, we are," Nami answered, "We're looking for our friends. Have you seen at least one of them?"

"No, can't help you there. How we help look for them?"

"Really, you'll help us."

"We'll do anything for you, darling," Chizuru said while groping Nami from behind, catching her by surprise.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, CHIZURU," Tatsuki yelled while hitting Chizuru over the head, "YOU DO THAT TO ALMOST EVERY SEE! Sorry, but she's always like that around any girl she sees."

'She remains of that damn cook,' Zoro thought.

"Come on, you want to find your friends, right? We'll help you look for them here in Karakura."

"Karakura," Zoro repeated confused.

"Yeah," Mizuiro said, "You're in Karakura Town, have you ever been here before?"

"No," Nami responded, "This is our first time here."

"Then, maybe I'll show the best places to go."

"Don't you start, Mizuiro," Tatsuki said, "Don't mind him; he's always been a playa."

'This guy, too,' Zoro thought, 'It's bad enough dealing with cook when we find him. But this is ridiculous."

"Anways," Nami said, "Thanks for showing us around, um. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, right," Tatsuki said, "I'm Tatsuki, you already know Mizuiro and Chizuru, that guy over there is Kiego."

"Well, I'm Nami and the guy with the green hair is Zoro."

"It's nice to meet you Nami, Zoro. Alright, let's find your friends."

"Swordsman, Navigator."

Nami and Zoro were stopped in their tracks when they heard that voice it was someone they know very well, the Straw Hats Historian, Robin.

* * *

In Las Noches, Aizen explains why he has Orihime and Chopper with him.

"Who are you," Chopper demanded, "And why are we here?"

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself," Aizen said, "My name is Sosuke Aizen and this is palace, Las Noches. As for why the both of you are, allow me to show you something."

Aizen revealed a strange to Chopper but Orihime already knows what it is.

'What is this sensation I'm feeling,' she thought, 'could it be?'

"What is it," Chopper asked.

"This is the Hogyoku," Aizen explain.

* * *

Back to the training, Sanji still trying to counterattack but he keeps getting stopped by Ikkaku's shikai.

"Damn," Sanji cursed, "I keep breaking that spear and he keeps putting back together."

"What's wrong," Ikkaku taunted, "Giving up already."

"Nope, I'm just getting started. **TRCISIEME HACHE!**"

Sanji unleashed a barrage of kicks at Ikkaku and sending him the ground.

"Okay then, I didn't want to do this. But, you're a worthy opponent, so I guess wouldn't hurt. **BANKAI!**"

An explosion of power occurred when Ikkaku said that word. Sanji's eye widen even than last time when he felt Ikkaku's spirit energy skyrocketing.

'Did Ichigo ever problem when he fought this guy," Sanji thought.

The smoke cleared and Ikkaku was with the upper halt his kimono ripped out and he had three giant blades. He was holding two of those blades and one was on his back.

"**RYUMON HOZUKIMARU!**"

* * *

**On the next chapter, what happened to Franky and Brook, the straw hats' training continues against the fallen bounts, and Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad vs. the guardians of the garganta.**

**Over 1,000 hits, thanks again for reading everyone and please send me your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: First Step, Completed

Chapter 12: First Step, Completed

"Okay then, I didn't want to do this. But, you're a worthy opponent, so I guess wouldn't hurt. **BANKAI!**"

An explosion of power occurred when Ikkaku said that word. Sanji's eye widen even than last time when he felt Ikkaku's spirit energy skyrocketing.

'Did Ichigo ever problem when he fought this guy," Sanji thought.

The smoke cleared and Ikkaku was with the upper half his kimono ripped out and he had three giant blades. He was holding two of those blades and one was on his back.

"**RYUMON HOZUKIMARU!**"

* * *

Usopp continues to find a distance between him and Yumichika so he could at least use his slingslot but Yumichika is always at that same location where Usopp was heading for. Then, Usopp stopped running and realized that he has to fight him to move to the next stage of training.

"So, you stopped running," Yumichika said, "Because the way you were running was sloppy and old-fashioned. It's not beautiful."

"Beautiful," Usopp questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"You see the way I fight is a lot different from Ikkaku and my captain. The way that I fight shows beauty and grace, not brute strength like some barbarians. Now, let me show you, **BLOOM, FUJI KUJAKU**."

Yumichika's sword split into four separate blades but the hilt remains the same.

'What's up with his sword,' Usopp thought, 'It almost looks like a sickle.'

"This is where this fight must end," Yumichika declared, "It was fun while lasted."

'Oh crap, what am I going to do?'

Then a picture of Chopper entered Usopp's mind.

'No, I get through this training and save Chopper so we all can get to the new world together.'

Usopp then reach in his bag and found one of his dials. Yumichika charged in and tries to hit Usopp but the attack was stopped by Usopp's dial.

"What the," Yumichika said surprised, "How do you block attack?"

Usopp showed Yumichika his Impact Dial.

"A shell?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yachiru appeared on top of Kenpachi's head.

'This guy is growing kids of the top of his head,' Luffy thought after seeing Yachiru.

"Kenny, you meanie," Yachiru said, "Why didn't you tell that you would be fighting?"

"Yachiru, what are you even doing here," Kenpachi said, "I thought that you were playing at Byakuya's house."

"I was until I felt yours, Ikki's, and Yumi's spirit energies as if you three were fighting people like him. So, did I miss anything?"

"No, you came just in time for the finale. Now watch the ending from a distance, alright. You'll be in the way."

"Ok."

Yachiru jumped of Kenpachi's back and sat of the roof on of the nearby buildings to watch the fight.

"You said she came to the finale," Luffy said to Kenpachi, "Your right. That finale is me kicking your ass."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sanji is in a desperate situation against Ikkaku and his Bankai. Sanji tried to break through Ikkaku's defense but was send through walls for his efforts.

"**DEUXIEME HACHE!**"

Sanji fired another round of kicks but it had very little effect on Ikkaku.

"What's wrong," Ikkaku said, "You're out of power already."

"That's what you think," Sanji fired back, "**BAS COATES! LONGES! TENDRON! FLANCHET! QUASI! QUEUE! CUISSEAU! JARRETT!**"

Sanji launched a fury of kicks towards Ikkaku and all of them seem to have push Ikkaku back several feet.

"Okay, so you still got some fight," Ikkaku said, "I'm impressed. But it's time to cut you down."

Ikkaku prepare to strike Sanji one last time as Sanji charged in for one last attack.

"GOOD BYE!"

"**VEAU SHOT!**"

Sanji missed his kick and Ikkaku send flying to the ground. Then an air drill from Sanji's kick appeared on Ikkaku's chest, sending Squad 11's 3rd seat crashing through a wall as Sanji got back to his feet.

Battle Report: Ikkaku vs. Sanji

Winner: Sanji

Then Ikkaku's body disappeared as well as the area Sanji was in thus ending Sanji's first step in training.

* * *

Back to Usopp

"This shell is no ordinary shell," Usopp explained, "This shell destroyed countless war ships, defeated thousands of warriors, and is one of many reasons of why I'm the great warrior of the sea. This is the Impact Dial."

"Really, great warrior of the sea," Yumichika said, "Prove it!"

Yumichika tried to cut Usopp with his weapon again but was stopped by the dial in Usopp's palm. Then Usopp get the dial close to Yumichika's face.

"**IMPACT!**"

A sound wave came from the dial and hit Yumichika like a cannon thus defeating him, ending Usopp's first step.

* * *

Outside the Urahara Shop, Jinta was dragging something into the store.

"Hey boss," Jinta called, "Is this one of the Straw Hat's friend?"

Jinta showed Kisuke a skeleton wearing a suit and top hat and holding a cane. It was the Straw Hats' Musician, Brook.

"Let's see here," Kisuke observed, "A skeleton with an afro and wearing a suit. Yes, this is Brook, alright. Well down, Jinta."

"Excuse me, sir," Brook spoke, "Would you mind giving a glass of milk?"

"Not a problem. Any friend of Luffy's is a friend of mine. Mr. Tessai, give our guest a glass of milk."

Tessai arrives with a tea cup full of milk.

"Thank you," Brook said while drinking the milk, "You're too kind. You said my captain's name, is he alright?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he is. He's doing my special training right now."

"Special training?"

"Yes, Luffy told me what to your friend. So to help him and the rest of you to get strongest, I put him on a special training field. And you're going to join them if you want your back."

"Them?"

"Two more members of the crew have joined him already and move to the 2nd stage. If you start, you will from the beginning, understand?"

"Yes."

* * *

Back to Zoro, Nami, and Robin

"Nice to see you again, Robin," Zoro greeted.

"Same here, swordsman," Robin responded.

"Robin, how did you get," Nami asked.

"Well, the last thing I recall was waking up in a hospital bed. After waking up and being cleared to leave, I've decided to look for all of you. Then, I ran into…"

"Yo, Robin," a new voice said, "Are you sure you don't know where we are?"

"Wait, I know that voice," Nami said.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Robin said to the new figure which was Franky.

"Well, that sucks," Franky said disappointed.

"FRANKY," Zoro and Nami yelled in unison.

* * *

Back to Luffy, Luffy managed to cause some damage to Kenpachi, but Kenpachi laughed it off like it was nothing.

"You doing better than before," Kenpachi said, "That fury of yours wasn't half bad. But, you're still not strong enough."

Kenpachi charged in again to cut Luffy and managed to cut his shoulder.

"Damn it," Luffy said while holding his cut shoulder, "How do I beat this guy?"

"Your two friends managed to beat Ikkaku and Yumichika. And you're still stuck here with me."

'Sanji and Usopp did it. I knew they could do it. So that means, I can beat him too. But how?'

Luffy found out a way to defeat Kenpachi so he squat down with a fist to the ground.

"GEAR SECOND!"

Kenpachi and Yachiru looked Luffy as smoke out of him.

'What's with the smoke? Whatever it is, it raised his spiritual pressure.'

Then Kenpachi smirked knowing the real fight is about to begin.

"Excellent."

* * *

**This is actually the first of a 3 part series that I'm starting so the first deals with the Straw Hats facing Ichigo's old enemies. The second part deals with the Hueco Mundo arc and the battles that took place there. The final part is about the war in the fake Karakura Town. So don't flame for it. Please of the chapter.**

**Next chapter, The end of Luffy vs. Kenpachi, Zoro, Nami, Franky, Robin's tour through Karakura Town, and the Straw Hats' training Step 2: the Bounts**


	13. Chapter 13: Catch up, Luffy

Chapter 13: Catch Up, Luffy

Kenpachi charged in again to cut Luffy and managed to cut his shoulder.

"Damn it," Luffy said while holding his cut shoulder, "How do I beat this guy?"

"Your two friends managed to beat Ikkaku and Yumichika. And you're still stuck here with me."

'Sanji and Usopp did it. I knew they could do it. So that means, I can beat him too. But how?'

Luffy found out a way to defeat Kenpachi so he squat down with a fist to the ground.

"**GEAR SECOND!**"

Kenpachi and Yachiru looked Luffy as smoke comes out of him.

'What's with the smoke? Whatever it is, it raised his spiritual pressure.'

Then Kenpachi smirked knowing the real fight is about to begin.

"Excellent."

* * *

Brook woke up and finds in the same location from which Luffy, Sanji and Usopp started their training.

"Where am I," Brook asked while looking at his surroundings. Then he saw a fat man with a blank kimono, a sword and a bag chips in his hand. He is the lieutenant of Soul Reaper Squad 2, Marechiyo Omaeda.

"This is the ryoka," Omaeda questioned, "Not that much to get worked up over."

Brook looked behind him, saw the soul reaper and started running until he reached a dead end.

"Nowhere for you to run now, ryoka," Omaeda taunted as he drew his sword.

"Oh well, I got no choice," Brook said drawing his sword from his cane. Brook run toward and past Omaeda as tries to strike with sword but missed.

"Damn, how did I miss? I get too careless; I hope the captain isn't here to see that."

"An excellent way to end verse 1, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about, bastard?"

"**SONG SLASH!**"

As Brook put his sword back into his cane, Omaeda was cut and defeated to complete Brook's first phase of training.

* * *

Back in Karakura Town

"FRANKY," Zoro and Nami yelled in unison.

"Hey guys, it's _SUPER _to see you again," Franky said, "Do guys know where the Sunny is?"

"We just got here just like you guys," Nami stated, "Besides, we were about to get a tour of this town."

"And, we're trying Luffy and the others while we'll at it," Zoro added, "Knowing him; he got himself into trouble again."

"That won't surprise me," Robin said smiling.

Keigo stepped in and said, "Wait, you all know each other?"

"You could say that," Franky answered, "Anyway Nami, what you mean about a tour?"

"Oh right, Tatsuki and her friends are showing around so we can find Luffy," Nami explained.

"I see," Robin agreed, "Nice thinking Ms. Navigator."

"Yeah, that way we could everyone," Franky said.

"Oh I forget to introduce you to them," Nami said, "These guys are Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro."

"Meet to nice you," Robin greeted, "I'm Nico Robin."

"And I'm Franky," Franky said while doing his "_SUPER_" stance, "It's _SUPER_ to meet you."

Then Kisuke walked up to the four Straw Hat members.

"Excuse me," he said, "Are you looking for a boy named Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Yeah," Nami replied, "Wait; you're not a bounty hunter are you?"

"No I'm not."

"Are you working for the marines or the world government," Zoro asked while drawing one of his swords.

"No, I'm just here to help."

"Help, how," Franky asked.

"You see I know what happened to your friend and how ended up here. I know where your friend is and the ones who kidnapped him."

"These guys are crazy," Keigo whispered scared.

"Don't worry about it," Tatsuki said trying to calm Keigo down, "I think are in Ichigo's shoes, right now."

"I don't think I follow you," Mizuiro said confused, "What do you mean by in 'Ichigo's shoes'?"

Nami overheard their conversation and thought, 'Who is Ichigo?'

"I mean after Orihime went missing, Ichigo left to go and find her," Tatsuki explained.

"Anyways, the people that took your friend are too strong for you to handle," Kisuke stated.

"What do mean too strong for us to handle," Zoro asked.

"Remember swordsman, Sabaody," Robin said, "Me nor Luffy wasn't able to defeat them."

"The reason you weren't to beat was because you two were worn out from the battle that was still going on."

"If we were at 100%, the result won't change, if we like it or not."

"Your captain thought the same thing," Kisuke said, "So he along with three more of your friends is training right now to prepare the huge battle that awaits them. Will you being willing to do the same that they're doing? I warn you, it won't be easy but it should help you in the long run."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji and Usopp woke up inside a mansion.

"Where are they now," Usopp asked irritated, "I'm starting to think that Mr. Hat and Clogs is taking us for a wild goose chase."

"You think so, huh," Sanji said while smoking his cigarette.

"Yeah, I do think so. And where's Luffy?"

"Now that you mention it, he should be here by now."

Then a figure approach two pirates and they know who was coming their way. It was the Straw Hats' Musician.

"Brook!"

"Yo ho ho," Brook said, "It's good to see you two again."

"I say," Sanji said, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know I woke up, fought this guy and won, and then…I forget."

"ARE YOU KINDING ME," Usopp yelled.

"By the way, where's Luffy?"

* * *

Back to Karakura Town

"Tatsuki," Kisuke called, "You and your friends head on home, and meet Mr. Tessai at my shop in an hour. I'll take care of this for you."

"Umm…Ok," Tatsuki said confused, "Let's go. Later you guys."

"Ok, see you around," Nami waved as Tatsuki left with her friends.

"What you're telling us is that a guy named Aizen sends his lackies called Arrancars to capture Chopper and a friend of this Ichigo person," Zoro clarified, "And we're not strong to take on, right?"

"Yes," Kisuke replied.

"And to get stronger, we need to get through your little training session?"

"That's all there is to it."

"Why do you think that we will believe you? You could be leading us to a trap."

"I know you'll believe me because this training is the only for you to at least stand a chance against them and to save your friend."

"I say we do," Robin declared, "Kisuke may have a point."

"Yeah, Zoro," Nami agreed, "You saw how strong those are. They could be stronger than an admiral. And who know many more of these arrancars there are. I can tell as well as you that they're swordsmen. They didn't even their swords to beat Luffy or Robin. What chance do you think you have?"

"I'm with them, Zoro," Franky said.

"Franky, not too," Zoro complained.

"Hey, I know you, Luffy, and Sanji are strong. But what choice do we have at this point to save the reindeer-gorilla? It would be a slaughter if we face them like this."

Zoro sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good," Kisuke said, "Now, follow me."

The four Straw Hats did what they were told and followed Kisuke.

* * *

As this was going on, Luffy gained control of his fight against Kenpachi.

'This kid,' Kenpachi thought, 'that smoke makes him move faster and his attack more powerful. In that case…'

Kenpachi removed his eye patch as the ground began to tremble like an earthquake while Kenpachi's spirit energy spiked.

"What's going on," Luffy asked as he felt ground move from Kenpachi's power, "He just took off the eye patch and the ground started shaking. This is bad."

"I can tell," Kenpachi said, "You're at your limit. It's a shame too, because I hope to continue this battle a little."

'How do he know that I'm almost out of energy.'

"So how one more collision to which is stronger, your rubbery hands or my steel? What do you say, straw hat?"

"Sounds good to me, now **GUM-GUM**…"

Luffy and Kenpachi started to charge into each other for one final collision.

"…**JET**…"

"This is it," Yachiru said watching the two coming close to each other.

"NOW, FALL," Kenpachi yelled as swung his sword.

"…**CANNON!**"

Luffy managed to connect with his attack before Kenpachi connected with his sword, thus defeated the fight-happy captain and complete his step of Kisuke's training.

"I did it," Luffy said, "I TOTALLY WIN!"

Then the area that Luffy was in along with Kenpachi and Yachiru vanished and Luffy found in a mansion.

* * *

**Next time, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Brook vs. the Bounts and Zoro, Nami, Franky and Robin vs. the Soul Reapers.**

**Please send me your reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14: Zoro vs Byakuya

Chapter 14: Pirate Zoro vs. Captain Byakuya

"I can tell," Kenpachi said, "You're at your limit. It's a shame too, because I hope to continue this battle a little."

'How did he know that I'm almost out of energy?'

"So how one more collision to which is stronger, your rubbery hands or my steel? What do you say, straw hat?"

"Sounds good to me, now **GUM-GUM**…"

Luffy and Kenpachi started to charge into each other for one final collision.

"…**JET**…"

"This is it," Yachiru said watching the two coming close to each other.

"NOW, FALL," Kenpachi yelled as swung his sword.

"…**CANNON!**"

Luffy managed to connect with his attack before Kenpachi connected with his sword, thus defeated the fight-happy captain and complete his step of Kisuke's training.

"I did it," Luffy said, "I TOTALLY WIN!"

Then the area that Luffy was in along with Kenpachi and Yachiru vanished and Luffy found himself in a mansion.

* * *

Luffy looked around the mansion and asked, "Where am I? Is this someone's house and where are Sanji and Usopp?" Luffy continues to look around his location and found two index cards, one saying "For Usopp" and the other saying "For Brook." When Luffy saw Brook's name, he said, "Brook's here too, alright. Now where are they?" As he puts the cards in his pocket, Luffy saw three figures and he knew who are thanks to one of them having a long nose. He ran towards them and yelled, "HEY GUYS!"

"I know that voice," Usopp said, "Hey Luffy."

"There you are," Sanji said, "So, this means you beat that guy with the crazy hair, right?"

"Yep, I sure did," Luffy said happily.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Luffy," Brook said, "Even though, I have no eyes. Skull joke, yo ho ho."

"It's good to see you too, Brook. Oh by the way, I got something for you and Usopp."

"Huh," Usopp said confused, "What is it?"

Usopp and Brook looked that the cards Luffy gave them and yelled, "WHAT?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoro's group begins to wake up and found themselves in the middle of the seireitei.

"Where are we," Nami asked while at her surroundings, "Did you know Robin?"

"I can't say that I do," Robin responded, "I've never been here nor have I heard about this place."

"If this is that guy with the hat and clogs' idea for a joke," Zoro said, "It's not funny."

"Does anyone remember what are we suppose to do here," Franky asked.

"He said that we have to take on some guys that this Ichigo fought before and get stronger. But I don't see anyone here."

"Maybe, they're waiting for us to find them," Robin suggested, "But, it's just a guess."

All of a sudden, an alarm went off, catching the four straw hats' attention.

"Well, they don't know we were before," Nami said scared, "I think they know now."

"Let's split up," Zoro said.

"What do you mean split up? It's a terrible idea, remember the last time."

"Don't worry about it. If Luffy was here, he would've suggested the same thing and there no marines around here."

"Fine, we'll meet back here. Now let's go."

"Right."

The four pirates split up and took four different paths leading to a squad barracks. There they found a soul reaper waiting to capture. Franky encountered Toshiro, Captain of Squad 10, Nami encountered Momo, lieutenant of Squad 5, Robin encountered Rangiku, lieuntentant of Squad 10, and Zoro encountered Byakuya, Captain of Squad 6.

"So you're the intruder," Byakuya asked seriously.

"Who wants to know," Zoro replied.

"I can tell that you have no clue that you're committing a criminal act, by invading the seireitei."

"Seirei-what?"

"You don't even know where you are. How sad."

Byakuya use the flash step and beside Zoro, trying to cut Zoro. But, Zoro used one of his swords to stop the captain before that even happens. Then, Zoro use another one of his swords to strike Byakuya, the captain of Squad 6 blocked the attack with his sword.

"So you saw it coming, do you? No matter, you'll still going to die here."

"Not a chance, pretty boy," Zoro said as he draws his third sword and puts it in his mouth, "There a certain someone out there that I need to beat and a certain someone that I need to save."

"Three swords? The first time I've ever anybody use all three at once. But despite the number you'll use, the result will be the same. You can't defeat me."

"I can and I will! **TIGER…TRAP!**"

Zoro charged in his attack but it was blocked by Byakuya's sword. Zoro's eyes taken after one of his best attacks failed.

"I told you," said Byakuya, "You can't defeat me. The reason is the difference in skill."

* * *

**Next time, how can Zoro survive his battle against Byakuya and his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura?**

**Please send more reviews. FEED ME MORE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Reslove

Chapter 15: Resolve

**A/N: Over 1,500 hits! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

* * *

Byakuya use the flash step and beside Zoro, trying to cut Zoro. But, Zoro used one of his swords to stop the captain before that even happens. Then, Zoro use another one of his swords to strike Byakuya, the captain of Squad 6 blocked the attack with his sword.

"So you saw it coming, do you? No matter, you'll still going to die here."

"Not a chance, pretty boy," Zoro said as he draws his third sword and puts it in his mouth, "There a certain someone out there that I need to beat and a certain someone that I need to save."

"Three swords? The first time I've ever anybody use all three at once. But despite the number you'll use, the result will be the same. You can't defeat me."

"I can and I will! **TIGER…TRAP!**"

Zoro charged in his attack but it was blocked by Byakuya's sword. Zoro's eyes taken after one of his best attacks failed.

"I told you," said Byakuya, "You can't defeat me. The reason is the difference in skill."

* * *

"A…difference in skill," Zoro questioned.

"Yes," Byakuya responded, "You should've realized the difference before we cross blades."

Zoro's eyes widen when he heard that and remembered when he met Mihawk at the Baratie.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"I've never a sword handled so gently and with such grace," Zoro said.

"A sword isn't just handled with brute strength alone," said Mihawk.

"Were you the one who sliced up this ship?"

"I did."

"Then, it's true. You're the best. I went to sea for one reason, to find you."

"And what is your purpose?"

"To beat you."

"How foolish."

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

'He's …He's just like _him_,' Zoro thought as Byakuya pushed him back.

"**HADO 33**," Byakuya said, "**SOKATSUI**"

Byakuya fired a blue blast of energy at Zoro and hit him directly, causing Zoro to crash to the ground.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"If you truly are a swordsman," Mihawk said, "You must see the disparity of our skills before we cross swords. But I must ask, why have challenged me? Is it because of your courage or is it simply your ignorance?"

"My ambition drives me," Zoro while putting one of his swords in his mouth, "Also I made a promise I attend to keep."

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Zoro got back to his feet and trying to keep his balance so he could fight.

"There's no point on trying to continue if you can barely stand," Byakuya warned, "Tell me, why have you come here? Is it something that you want from here or is it just your ignorance?"

Zoro charged at Byakuya preparing to use his best attack and yelled, "**ONI…GIRI!**"

Byakuya stopped the attack with his sword, just like what happened when Zoro tried the attack against Mihawk.

'No way,' Zoro thought, 'He stopped that attack with his sword? He is just like _him. _But, our skills can't be this far apart.'

"**HADO 1…SHO!**"

Byakuya fired a sound wave from his index figure and push Zoro back.

"I don't even need to use Shikai to defeat you."

* * *

(_Flashback_)

Zoro tried to use attack on Mihawk but he blocked the attack with a pocket knife.

'No way,' Zoro thought, 'I can't move. He stopped with just a pocket knife. He can't be this strong. There's no way our skills be this far part.'

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

'No way,' Zoro thought as he got to back to his feet, 'What happened then…will not happen now.'

"You still got some fight," Byakuya said, "Allow me to take out of you."

"I don't think so, pal."

Zoro put two of his swords back in their holders as he prepares to attack with his new sword that he got in Thriller Bark.

"**36…CALIBER PHOENIX!**"

"**BAKUDO 81…DANKU!"**

A barrier was placed in front of Byakuya, blocking Zoro's attack.

"I told you before, you can't defeat me."

'Damn it! He can't be that much better than me!'

* * *

(_Flashback_)

Zoro charged into in furry about how Mihawk is making him look a fool.

"I'M NOT THAT FAR THE WORLD'S STRONGEST," Zoro yelled as he let out a fury of attacks at Mihawk but they all were blocked by the same pocket knife Mihawk holding.

"You can't be that much better than me!"

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

"This has gone on long enough," Byakuya declared, "It's about time I end this. Now **SCATTER, SENBONZAKURA!**"

Byakuya's sword dispersed into thousand into thousands of cherry blossoms that are now surrounding Zoro and one of them cut Zoro's cheek. After seeing the blood, Zoro tries to cut the cherry blossoms but they returned to sword form.

"I see," Zoro said, "These cherry blossoms may look pretty but they're sharp as knifes, aren't they."

"Correct, Senbonzakura are thousands of tiny blades surrounding the opposition in every direction, cutting him to piece. What you got was sample of its power."

"I see, when then…"

Baykuya use the flash step again and walked past Zoro. After getting in a good enough distance, Zoro was bleeding from the shoulder and fell to the ground.

'What? When did he…'

"I'll say it one last time, you can't defeat me."

Then Zoro remembered when Mihawk stabbed him in the heart with his pocket knife.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"You are defeated but you won't step back," Mihawk said, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Zoro responded, "But, I can't run. Even if I retreat a single step, I'll be scatter the promises I made. I can't run. I'll lose my honor."

"That's what defeat is."

"Then I won't accept it."

"Then you die."

"I rather die than give up."

(_Fast Forward_)

"Luffy, can you hear me," Zoro said weakly, "I know you want nothing but the best swordsman in the world on your crew. Sorry to have disappointed you. I swear from this day forth, I will never lose again. Not until the day comes when I defeat _him _and take his title. Is that okay with you, KING OF THE PIRATES!"

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

Byakuya stopped walking and turned to see Zoro back his feet with his three swords.

"You still alive," he said, "Impressive."

"Sorry but, I made vow to never lose again," Zoro said, "You're not going to make me a liar."

"It that so, swordsman?"

"Yeah, it is. I know to how to defeat you. It's either disable those cherry blossoms of your or cut you down before you get to use them."

"I see. But, you won't be able to do neither."

Byakuya let go of the grip of the sword and let it fall to the ground, tip first, and said, "**BANKAI!**"

As the sword sink into the ground, blades of the size of pillars appeared, surrounding Zoro and Byakuya.

"**SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!**"

The giant blades dispersed into millions of cherry blossoms and they all surrounded Zoro.

"What the…what the hell is this?"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi traps the opponent in a sphere of millions of tiny blades coming from every direction. If you did plan on winning, how will you do that as long as you're trapped in that sphere?"

"I'll show you. **THREE SWORDS STYLE…DRAGON TWISTER!**"

Zoro managed to create a tornado out of the sphere he was in and scatter Byakuya's cherry blossoms, making them go back to sword form. Byakura's eyes widen after seeing that.

"I told you, I would disable them. Now, how about we end this?"

"Fine."

"**THREE SWORDS STYLE SECERT TECHINQUE**…"

Byakuya charged the same way Mihawk did when Zoro fought him.

"…**3,000 WORLDS!**"

The two warriors stand with their back to the other person.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

"…**3,000 WORLDS!**"

Blood dripped out of Zoro's chest as two of his swords were broken.

'I lost,' he thought, 'Never in my life did I think I'll lose.'

Zoro then put his Wado Ichimonji back in its sheath.

'This is the power if the world's strongest.'

(_End of Flashback_)

* * *

The result is different from when Zoro battled Mihawk because this time Zoro was victorious over Byakuya as the Captain of Squad 6 falls to the ground.

"Thanks for a good fight," Zoro said as the area he was in and Byakuya disappeared.

* * *

**Next time, it's Nami vs. Momo, can Nami defeated Squad 5's lieutenant and one of the best users of kido in seireitei.**

**Please send more reviews, thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16: Nami vs Momo

Chapter 16: Pirate Nami vs. Lieutentant Momo

"**THREE SWORDS STYLE SECERT TECHINQUE**…"

Byakuya charged the same way Mihawk did when Zoro fought him.

"…**3,000 WORLDS!**"

The two warriors stand with their back to the other person.

(_Flashback_)

"…**3,000 WORLDS!**"

Blood dripped out of Zoro's chest as two of his swords were broken.

'I lost,' he thought, 'Never in my life did I think I'll lose.'

Zoro then put his Wado Ichimonji back in its sheath.

'This is the power if the world's strongest.'

(_End of Flashback_)

The result is different from when Zoro battled Mihawk because this time Zoro was victorious.

"Thanks for a good fight," Zoro said as the area he was in and Byakuya disappeared.

* * *

Zoro wakes up and finds himself in a room. He looks around and thought, 'Where am I now?'

"WHATTTTT," a voice yelled.

"Wait, I know that voice, Luffy."

Zoro walked out of the room and went in the direction that he thinks where the voice came from.

Meanwhile, Luffy and Sanji were surprised when Usopp and Brook read their cards.

"What do you mean that you're done after this," Luffy asked.

"Let me read that," Sanji said while taking Usopp's card, "Attention Usopp, after you and Brook defeat your next opponent your training will be complete."

"How is this fair?"

"Quit whining, Luffy! It means you and I got to face stronger enemies after we're through here. And besides we have to do it for Chopper."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Luffy," Usopp said to his captain, "Me and Brook are going to wait after you and Sanji are finish training. Then we can find Zoro and the others, head to this Hueco Mundo place, and get Chopper back."

"Right, now who do we fight next?"

* * *

In the seireitei, Nami tries to deflect some of Momo's kido attacks.

"**HADO 4**," Momo said, "**HAKURAI!**"

Nami dodged the blast that came out of Momo's finger and thought, 'How is she doing that? Did she eat a devil fruit?'

"**HADO 31…SHAKKAHO!**"

"**THUNDER…BALL!**"

Nami created a ball of lighting with her Clima Baton to counter the kido blast from Momo but was overpowered and Nami got hit.

"Damn, how is using these attacks? It can't be her sword because it's in its sheath. She must have eaten a devil fruit."

"My guess is you never seen anybody use kido before, haven't you?"

"Kido, what's that?"

"They're spells only used by soul reapers, they used for combat."

"Spells? So, are you guys magicians or something?"

"No, we're not. I said that we use kido for combat, didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, I've seen it before so I don't understand it very."

"It's okay. But now you know that you don't have a chance to beat me."

"You don't me that well. I'm not being out done by a few magic tricks."

The top of Nami's Clima Baton began to rotate in a circle as Nami charged into Momo.

"Let's see you can use that kido thing while being hit, **THUNDER ARM CHARGE!**"

Nami connect with her attack but the attack failed when Nami saw a shield protecting Momo.

"What the…"

"**BAKUDO 39…ENKOSEN!**"

Nami's clima baton went back to its original form as Momo's shield vanishes. Then Nami had a smirk on her face as she put the Clima Baton in Momo's face and said, "Got you, **TORANDO…TEMPO!**"

Ropes came out of the ball and entangled Momo.

'No way,' Momo thought, 'the first attack was derision to lower my guard so she could make I don't use my kido this time.'

The spun around send the lieutenant through a nearby wall. Nami cheered believing that she just won but Momo right behind her.

"What," Nami said shocked, "But how did you…"

"**BAKUDO 37**," Momo answered, "**TSURIBOSHI!** I use it as a safety net and lessen the impact. Now, **HADO 31…SHAKKAHO!**"

Nami avoided the attack but after she did she couldn't move.

'What's going on,' Nami thought, 'why can't I move?'

Then red line appeared surrounding Nami.

"What's this," she asked.

"**HADO 12…FUSHIBI!** Sorry, but I must do this so **SMACK, TOBIUME!**"

A huge explosion occurred and engulfed Nami but when the smoke cleared Nami was gone.

"What," Momo said in confusion, "How did she get out of that?"

The next thing Momo heard was "**CYCLONE TEMPO!**"

Momo used **SHAKKAHO** to deflect the Clima Baton's boomerang and then Nami appearing.

"I didn't expect anybody to get out of **FUSHIBI**'s trap," Momo said, "How you do it?"

"Simple," Nami answered, "I was never caught in it to begin with."

"You're lying. I saw you entangled, you can't just you caught it from the start."

"It's a little move I call **MIRAGE TEMPO**."

"Mirage Tempo?"

"That's right, I can make mirage of myself that can fool an enemy to believe that I was defeated. But in reality, they lost the moment they were fooled."

"I see, when then **BAKUDO 9…HORIN!**"

Momo created an orange rope and wrapped it around Nami.

"What the…" Nami said, "Hey…"

"This way, I can get the original before she makes another copy, now **TOBIUME!**"

A fire ball came from Momo's sword and hit Nami directly but to Momo's dismay, it was another mirage turned into a mini thuder cloud.

"Over here," Nami said getting Momo's attention, "Told you that you lost the moment you were fooled, now **THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!**"

The lighting from the mini cloud pierced through Momo and defeated her to end Nami's first step of training.

"I win," Nami said when the area she was in and Momo disappeared.

* * *

**Next time, The Straw Hats that made it to the second stage of training meets their opponents, the bounts.**

**Please send me reviews**


	17. Chapter 17: Stage Two

Chapter 17: Stage Two

"I see, when then **BAKUDO 9…HORIN!**"

Momo created an orange rope and wrapped it around Nami.

"What the…" Nami said, "Hey…"

"This way, I can get the original before she makes another copy, now **TOBIUME!**"

A fire ball came from Momo's sword and hit Nami directly but to Momo's dismay, it was another mirage turned into a mini thuder cloud.

"Over here," Nami said getting Momo's attention, "Told you that you lost the moment you were fooled, now **THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!**"

The lighting from the mini cloud pierced through Momo and defeated her to end Nami's first step of training.

"I win," Nami said when the area she was in and Momo disappeared.

* * *

Zoro continues to wonder around the mansion searching for his crewmates.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself, "Where are they?"

Then Zoro found a card that has "To Nami" written on it.

"What the…Nami's here too? Where is she?"

Zoro then started to run throughout the hallway looking the navigator.

* * *

In the Urahara shop, Yoruichi was looking after the Straw hats and then Kisuke enters the room.

"How are they doing," he asked.

"I can't tell," Yoruichi responded, "It looks like most of them are doing well and will be waking up soon. Kisuke, are you sure about this? If this works like you said, will they be successful against the arrancars, even the espadas."

"I'm not sure. The arrancars that kidnapped their friend were the same arrancars that showed up here and nearly killed Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. Now, Ichigo and the others should have be rescued Orihime by now or at least infiltrated Las Noches. Our only chance is for Ichigo to come back with the last Straw Hat pirate and Orihime or for these guys to finish their training and head for Hueco Mundo."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo encountered Ulquiorra, Chad defeated Gantenbainne but fell to Nnoitra, Rukia defeated Arruniero, Uryu defeated Cirucci, and Renji encountered Szayel Apporo.

* * *

Back to the training, Robin caught in Haineko's ash brought on by Rangiku and Franky is having a hard time to defeat Toshiro. Nami woke up in a room right front Luffy and the others.

"What the…Luffy," Nami said as she walked out of the door.

Luffy looked and saw his navigator and said, "Hey, Nami's here."

"NAMI, MY SWEET," Sanji said while in his little hurricane, "I MISSED YOU!"

"Hey, Nami," Usopp greeted, "What happened to you?"

"I should ask you that," Nami said, "What are you doing here, anyway."

"We're supposed to make ourselves stronger so we can save Chopper. So where is everyone else?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"Nami, it's nice to see you," Brook said, "May I see your panties?"

"NO WAY," Nami yelled as she whacked Brook over the head for being a pervert.

All of a sudden, Zoro somehow found Luffy and the others and said, "Luffy, I found you."

"Hey, Zoro," Luffy waved at the swordsman.

"Well, well," Sanji said while lighting his cigarette, "The swordsman found his way here, is this a surprise."

"Shut up, you stupid cook," Zoro said to Sanji.

"What was that you crappy swordsman?"

"You heard me, dartboard head."

"Alright you two," Nami stepped in, "We have to focus on training so we can get Chopper back."

"Fine."

"Anything you say, Nami-dear," Sanji said happily.

"Oh, I almost forget, this is for Nami."

"What? You're giving Nami love letters, now."

"One more word and you are dead, cook."

"It's from Kisuke," Nami said, "I'm finished after this part."

"No way," Usopp said, "Me and Brook are done after this too."

"Really, this great you guys. What about you?"

"We get to stay and finish, why," Luffy replied.

"Hold on," Zoro interrupted, "How come you three get a free pass and we don't?"

"I guess that since you three are the strongest out of the whole crew, you get to stay longer," Nami responded.

"That makes since," Luffy said.

"Nami's so cute when she clears things up," said the love sick Sanji.

"Okay, now that's settled who are we fighting this time," Zoro asked ready to go.

"Master Kariya," a new voice said, "We have guest."

"Guest," another said, "I wasn't expecting guest today. Go out there and greet them, I'll be there in a second."

"Yes sir."

The person then walked to the main hall and saw the straw hat members that were there and said, "A couple of kid and a walking skeleton, hardly worth master Kariya's time. You can come out now and greet our guest."

The doors opens and the second challenge is about to begin.

* * *

**Next time, it's Rangiku vs. Robin and Sanji vs. Ichinose.**

**Please send me more of your reviews. FEED ME MORE! FEED…ME…MORE! **


	18. Chapter 18: Clash

Chapter 18: Clash

**A/N: Over 2,000 hits! Let's keep it up! Thanks!**

* * *

"I guess that since you three are the strongest out of the whole crew, you get to stay longer," Nami responded.

"That makes since," Luffy said.

"Nami's so cute when she clears things up," said the love sick Sanji.

"Okay, now that's settled who are we fighting this time," Zoro asked ready to go.

"Master Kariya," a new voice said, "We have guest."

"Guest," another said, "I wasn't expecting guest today. Go out there and greet them, I'll be there in a second."

"Yes sir."

The person then walked to the main hall and saw the straw hat members that were there and said, "A couple of kids and a walking skeleton, hardly worth master Kariya's time. You can come out now and greet our guest."

The doors opens and the second challenge is about to begin.

* * *

A man with white hair and a scar on his face appeared as well as several other people. They are known as the bounts. The man with the scar on his face is their leader, his name is Jin Kariya. Next to him is a dark muscular man known as Go Koga. On the other side of Kariya, a man with a sword strapped to his side known as Maki Ichinose. The person next to Ichinose has blond hair and had a chocker around his neck, he is Mabashi. Next to Koga is a woman carrying a fan chain-linked to a sword, she is Yoshi. In front of her is an old man with a cane named Sawatari. Finally, there were two kids were seen next to Mabashi named Ho and Ban.

"Who are these clowns," Zoro asked as draws his Wado Ichimonji.

"Who knows," Sanji said, "They don't look like they want to throw a house party for us."

Kariya looked at the Strawhats, then turned to Ichinose and said, "These are the guest, Ichinose?"

"Yes sir," Ichinose responded, "Do you think that they're linked to the soul reapers?"

"No, I don't. But if they are, you know what to do."

"Right, as you wish."

Kariya turned back to the Strawhats and said, "Welcome my friends, so glad you can come to my party."

Luffy turned to Sanji and said, "I thought and said that he's not throwing a party."

"He doesn't mean an actual party, you nitwit," Sanji said.

"Ichinose," Kariya said, "I have some business to attend to, so deal with our guest. Start with the one with the straw hat."

"Yes sir," Ichinose said while drawing his sword. Ichinose began to charge at Luffy but was stopped by one of Sanji's kicks.

"Sorry," Sanji said, "But you want to get to Luffy, you need to get through me first."

"That won't be a problem, but remember you asked for it."

Ichinose charged at Sanji as their battle begins.

* * *

In the Seireitei, Robin is showing the ill-effects of her battle against Rangiku. Most of the damaged Robin sustained came from Haineko or Rangiku's kido.

'I need to defeat her,' Robin thought, 'I need to catch up with the others.'

Then a sea of ash was heading toward Robin and she jumped on the roof to avoid touching the ash again.

"Your reflexes are still sharp after a beating from my Haineko," Rangiku said appearing behind Robin, "Or is it instinct?"

Robin then moved to the left, a few feet away from Rangiku as the ash from the soul reaper return to its sword form.

'It's that sword. If I can get it away from her, I could still have a chance of winning.'

"**HADO 31…SHAKKAHO!**"

A red ball came out of Rangiku's hand and send straight to Robin before she could move out of the way. Franky heard an explosion went out from where he's at and yelled, "ROBIN!"

Franky was about to head towards but stopped by Toshiro.

"Damn it kid, move out the way."

"I told you," Toshiro warned, "You have to defeat me if you want to go any farther."

"Fine then, **STRONG HAMMER!**"

Franky removed the skin from his right hand and charged at Toshiro.

Back to Robin, she was trying to get back on her feet as Rangiku close in on her. As Rangiku continues to approach Robin, she stopped.

'What the,' she thought, 'I can't move.'

"I finally got you," Robin said as Rangiku looked at her feet and saw Robin's hands on them, "Now **OCTO FLEUR…FLIP!**"

Robin's hands started to make to fall backward as her feet kicked Rangiku to the ground and defeated her. This ended Robin's first phase of training.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room inside the Bounts' mansion, Ichinose tries to cut Sanji but they were dodged and blocked by Sanji's kicks. Sanji then retaliated with his kicks, but Ichinose started to swing at Sanji again and avoided the attacks. As Sanji was about to kick Ichinose again, Ichinose said, "**FLASH AND BURST…NIJIGASUMI!**"

Then Sanji was trapped in an area of light from Ichinose's sword.

"What the hell," Sanji said surprised, "What is this?"

Then Ichinose appeared behind Sanji and attacked him.

* * *

**Next Time, Toshiro vs. Franky, can the shipwright of the Strawhats defeat the captain of squad 10?**

**Please send me more reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19: Franky vs Toshiro

Chapter 19: Franky vs. Toshiro

"I finally got you," Robin said as Rangiku looked at her feet and saw Robin's hands on them, "Now **OCTO FLEUR…FLIP!**"

Robin's hands started to make to fall backward as her feet kicked Rangiku to the ground and defeated her. This ended Robin's first phase of training.

Meanwhile in a room inside the Bounts' mansion, Ichinose tries to cut Sanji but they were dodged and blocked by Sanji's kicks. Sanji then retaliated with his kicks, but Ichinose started to swing at Sanji again and avoided the attacks. As Sanji was about to kick Ichinose again, Ichinose said, "**FLASH AND BURST…NIJIGASUMI!**"

Then Sanji was trapped in an area of light from Ichinose's sword.

"What the hell," Sanji said surprised, "What is this?"

Then Ichinose appeared behind Sanji and attacked him.

* * *

Back in the seireitei, Franky was on the receiving end of some ice attacks from Toshiro.

'Everything started to get quiet,' Franky thought, 'Does that mean everybody won? Or did they get beaten? No, I'm sure they're okay. They can look after themselves.'

Then another ice dragon headed straight for Franky and he jumped on the roof to avoid it. Once he got there, Toshiro charged in and yelled, "**RYU SENKA!**"

"**STAR SHIELD!**"

Franky put his shield up but it was to no avail because he was encased in ice from Toshiro's sword. One of the stars hovering over Toshiro scattered. Toshiro had his Bankai activated at the time.

"I think that should be enough," he said as his ice wings disappear.

* * *

In the bounts' mansion, Sanji fell back to the ground after Ichinose's onslaught. Sanji was having a hard time to get back on his feet.

"Why don't you just stay down," Ichinose said, "Make this easy on yourself."

"You know sometimes in a person's life, things are never easy," Sanji said, "Even somebody that you care about is in danger, you need to take it up a notch."

"I see, you talking about that girl, aren't you? Don't worry; she will be dealt with soon enough. At least someone who is weak as you won't protect be there to protect her."

After hearing that, Sanji threw his cigarette at Ichinose's face.

"Why you…" Ichinose said before getting kicked in the face by Sanji.

"Who's weak?"

Ichinose got back to his feet before seeing Sanji's leg near his face again.

"**COU! EPAULIE! PRECENDENT! COTES! POITRINE! JAMBES!**"

Ichinose was knocked to the wall after Sanji's session of kicks.

"**VISAGE…SHOT!**"

Sanji's final kick send Ichinose through a wall and defeated him to put an end to Sanji second part of training.

* * *

In the seireitei, Franky was still trapped in Toshiro's ice until the ice began to melt.

"What's this," Toshiro said shocked after seeing what's happening.

'**FRESH FIRE**,' Franky thought as ice melted even faster to free him.

"So, Ryu Senka isn't enough to defeat you, is it?"

"Nope, you got to do better than that, little man. Now take this…"

"Now what?"

"**MASTER…NAIL!**"

A barrage of nails came out of Franky's mouth and was fired at Toshiro. But Toshiro activated his Bankai to dodge the attack.

"**WEAPONS…LEFT!**"

Franky fired a cannonball from his left hand at Toshiro but blocked it with his wing. Then Toshiro tried to strike Franky again, but caused Franky trip over himself.

"This is your last chance," Toshiro warned, "Give up or die."

"Sorry little man, it's not _SUPER_ for me to give up like that. But, I got little question for you. Have you heard of the centaur before?"

"The centaur? That's a creature that is known to be half-man, half-horse, what about it?"

"Well, you're going to see something you don't see everyday. **FRANKY…TRANSFORM!**"

All of the sudden, Franky's upper half was lit up a little bit as the bottom half was cut in two with the front end moving to the front.

"**FRANKY…CENTUAR!**"

Toshiro's sweat dropped after seeing that and he yelled, "YOU GOT BACKWARDS THE UPPER HALF IS SUPPOSED IN FRONT TOO!"

"That's the original way for the centaur to look like. This is Franky's way."

"Fine then, but your defeat is still insured either way. **RYU SENKA!**"

Toshiro tried to use that attack again but Franky moved out of the way and lashed onto Toshiro.

"What the…get of me!"

"This is where it ends, little man. **FRANKY…ULTIMATE HAMMER!**"

Franky used metal hand to hit Toshiro in the face and defeated him to end his first part of training.

* * *

**Next time, Robin and Franky catches up with the other straw hats, Sanji is at his final part of training, and Luffy finds Kariya.**

**Please review, thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle Lines are Drawn

Chapter 20: The Battle Lines are Drawn

"**FRANKY…CENTUAR!**"

Toshiro's sweat dropped after seeing that and he yelled, "YOU GOT BACKWARDS THE UPPER HALF IS SUPPOSED IN FRONT TOO!"

"That's the original way for the centaur to look like. This is Franky's way."

"Fine then, but your defeat is still insured either way. **RYU SENKA!**"

Toshiro tried to use that attack again but Franky moved out of the way and lashed onto Toshiro.

"What the…get of me!"

"This is where it ends, little man. **FRANKY…ULTIMATE HAMMER!**"

Franky used metal hand to hit Toshiro in the face and defeated him to end his first part of training.

* * *

Sanji woke up once again for his final stage of training. This time, he woke up in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

"What the…" he said, "Something's not right about this training. I mean sustain some damage from the last fights but I feel like nothing ever happened. Maybe, it's how Kisuke is making us train. After we win a battle, we arrive in a different location and completely healed like nothing ever happened. Nobody else is here yet, so I must be the first to reach this far. So after this, I'll be able to rescue Chopper. Now, who's my opponent?"

In one part of the Bounts' mansion, Franky was running down a hallway looking for the other Straw Hats.

"Damn it," he cursed, "Where are they? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Franky was then stopped by a professional looking man with glass and a deck of cards in his hand. His name is Ugaki.

"Who are you," Franky asked the man. Ugaki just smirked at the cyborg. "Didn't you hear me? Who are you, you damn punk?"

"Oh, such harsh words," said a smug Ugaki, "Play nice with this man, Gessel"

"Do I have to Ugaki," the deck of cards said as Ugaki walked into his room.

'Did those cards just talk,' Flanky thought confused.

"Yes," Ugaki said to the cards, "Now for our guest, destroy him Gessel."

"Right," the cards said.

"**ZIGITY…GESSEL**"

The cards began to glow as a giant figure appears in front of Franky.

"What the hell," Franky said, "What is that?"

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Robin was walking through the mansion until she was stopped as well.

"Snakes," she questioned before she saw the man who was controlling them. The man also has a snake around his arm. His name is Ryo Utagawa.

"Well, well," Utagawa said, "My next meal."

* * *

Outside the mansion, Zoro was in the middle a battle against Koga and his doll, Dalk.

'Damn it,' Zoro thought, 'what's with the thing?'

"Ahh, what's wrong boy," Dalk said, "At least make this fun."

"I must admit," Koga said to Zoro, "It's pretty impressive how you're able to use all three swords at the same time. But, you won't be able to win if all you do is defend, show him what I mean Dalk.

Dalk fired another round of lead balls at Zoro.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Usopp is trying to use the lead star at Ho and Ban but they are using the water to protect themselves from the Lead Star.

"Come on," Usopp said to himself, "You got to beat to somehow."

"Just face it," Ban said.

"There's no way you can beat us, long nose," Ho followed.

"Now go, Guhl."

"Go, Gunther."

The water dolls then proceed to attack Usopp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brook was trying to get away from Sawatari's doll, Baura.

"A-A giant worm fish," Brook said scared, "It'll kill with one bite, but I'm already dead."

"Enough of your childish game, skeleton," Sawatari said as he tapped the fish with his cane, "Baura."

"Yes, boss," the fish said as it went into the ground.

* * *

Nami was trying to avoid the onslaught of Yoshi's doll.

"Come on now, girl," Yoshi said, "You know how fight, do you?"

"Maybe, you killed her," the fan said.

"Or she's too far off to hear you," the sword said in response.

"If I want your opinions, I'll ask for them," Yoshi said to her weapons.

'I got to get out of here,' Nami thought, 'This woman is too crazy. I won't last too long if she's me.'

"Found you."

"Oh, crap. **CYLONE…TEMPO!**"

Yoshi used the sword to deflect the attack and said, "Laughable, go Nieder!"

"Leave it to me," the sword said as it was thrown towards Nami.

* * *

On the staircase Luffy is fighting Mabashi and his doll, Ritz.

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy started, "**GATLING!**"

Luffy fired his barrage of punches at Mabashi but Mabashi dodged all of them.

"Come on, is that it," Mabashi said as he kicked in the face caused Luffy's head to stretch back.

"**GUM-GUM…BELL!**"

Luffy tried hit Mabashi with a head-but and Mabashi dodged it.

"If this is the best you can do, you're not worth Master Kariya's time," Mabashi said as he kicked Luffy in the gut and push him down the steps, "I don't even need Ritz to finish you."

Mabashi charged at Luffy as the battles in the bounts' mansion begins.

* * *

**Next time, Usopp tries his luck against the twins Ho and Ban, can the king of sharpshooters defeat the bount twins.**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Usopp vs the Bount Twins

Chapter 21: Usopp vs. the Bount Twins

On the staircase Luffy is fighting Mabashi and his doll, Ritz.

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy started, "**GATLING!**"

Luffy fired his barrage of punches at Mabashi but Mabashi dodged all of them.

"Come on, is that it," Mabashi said as he kicked in the face caused Luffy's head to stretch back.

"**GUM-GUM…BELL!**"

Luffy tried hit Mabashi with a head-but and Mabashi dodged it.

"If this is the best you can do, you're not worth Master Kariya's time," Mabashi said as he kicked Luffy in the gut and push him down the steps, "I don't even need Ritz to finish you."

Mabashi charged at Luffy as the battles in the bounts' mansion begins.

* * *

"**GUM-GUM…**" Luffy yelled, **"…WHIP!**"

Luffy tries to kick Mabashi but he dodged it and return with a kick of his own.

"Come on," Mabashi taunted, "You have to do better than that."

Then Mabashi kicked Luffy again sending him through a wall.

'Crap,' Luffy thought, 'How can I beat this guy? It's like, he can predict my moves.'

Then Luffy recalled his fight with Eneru in Skypiea and how he counteracts Eneru's mantra. So he started looking at the area he was in.

"What's wrong? Did I kick so hard, you don't know where you are?"

"No, I just found a way to beat you."

Mabashi laughed at Luffy's declaration and said, "Really, how do you plan on beating me, huh?"

"Like this," Luffy said as he sucked in some of the air to his head, "**GUM-GUM…OCTOPUS!**"

"Ha ha ha, you're a funny man. But, I'm tired of this."

Mabashi began to charge into Luffy as Luffy looks for a place to hit.

"There should work," Luffy said as jumped to chosen target, "**GUM-GUM…OCTOPUS…FIREWORKS!**"

Luffy's punches hit target and began ricochet around until a fury punches hit Mabashi and send him out of the room.

"**GUM-GUM…**"

Mabashi quickly got back to his feet to see Luffy charging at him.

"…**BAZOOKA!"**

Luffy connected with one of his best and defeated the bount but his phase of training is still not done.

"Alright now, where is this Kariya?"

"Why, I'm right here," a voice said.

Luffy turned around and saw Kariya on the staircase, applauding Luffy's performance.

"Excellent show, I never thought that you would defeat a bount like Mabashi. It would that you're stronger than you look. But, you still have no chance against me, Straw Hat."

A gust of wind came from Kariya's hand was aimed at Luffy as their fight was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Usopp was washed away by a tidal wave from the bount twins, Ho and Ban. The twins laughed as they liked their process so far.

"This is more fun than we thought," Ho said to Ban.

"Shall we end this," Ban said.

"Yeah, let's end this."

"Oh, yeah," Usopp said to the both of them, "Take this you brats, **SPECIAL ATTACK…SMOKE STAR!**"

Usopp fired one of his stars at the twins and created a smokescreen so he can escape.

"What the hell," Ho said, "Where did he go?"

"He got away, obviously," Ban said, "But, he won't get too far. Nobody can get away from Guhl and Gunther. Let's find him."

"Right."

As Ho and Ban search for Usopp, Usopp was seen hiding behind a crate without them knowing where he is.

'That was close,' Usopp thought, 'What are those water things they got? Do they have devil fruit powers? Wait a minute, what devil fruit allows someone to use water whenever they want. While, I'm on it, what was it they said to control the water?'

* * *

(Flashback)

Usopp was ready to fired one of his star as he said, "I warn you two to leave this place at once. If you don't take my warning, you'll get hurt."

Ho and Ban laughed at Usopp as if he was joking when he said that.

"I'm kidding. I'm known worldwide to level thousands of town, sink countless marine ships, defeated powerful opponents, one after the other. I am the GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP!"

Ho and Ban's laughing stopped after they heard the word "captain" came out of Usopp's mouth.

"A captain, huh," Ho said.

"That's right. So if you want to live, I suggest you start running away now or fell the wrath of captain Usopp."

Ho and Ban looked at each then looked back at Usopp.

"What's that look?"

The twins smirked at Usopp and said, "**ZIGATY…GUHL** and **ZIGATY…GUNTHER!**"

Then figures made out of water appeared before Usopp, causing the marksman get nervous about fight the twins.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'Now the question is, how the beat them? Wait of course, lighting would work. It's so obvious; water conducts electricity so a lighting star should do the trick. And if I can take those water things than beating those two kids will be easy. I so smart I can scare myself.'

Usopp rose up from the crate and prepares to fire.

'I got one shot, so I need to make it count.'

Ho and Ban are still looking of Usopp until their dolls found him.

"There he is," Ho said to Ban.

"Yeah," Ban said to Ho, "And he's wide open to attack. Guhl, Gunther, finish the long nose off right now."

"Somebody going to be finish," Usopp said, "And it's not me. **SPECIAL ATTACK…LIGHTING STAR!**"

Usopp fired his attack and it had a major effect the doll causing then to be destroyed and Ho and Ban to disappear. This concluded Usopp's training. Usopp then woke up and found the rest of his friends asleep.

"What? I'm the first one to finish, alright. Just hurry up guys, so we can save Chopper."

* * *

**Next time, Zoro struggled against Koga and his doll, Dalk. Can the three swords style be enough to defeat a bount.**


	22. Chapter 22: Zoro vs Dalk

Chapter 22: Zoro vs. Dalk

'Now the question is, how the beat them? Wait of course, lighting would work. It's so obvious; water conducts electricity so a lighting star should do the trick. And if I can take those water things than beating those two kids will be easy. I so smart I can scare myself.'

Usopp rose up from the crate and prepares to fire.

'I got one shot, so I need to make it count.'

Ho and Ban are still looking of Usopp until their dolls found him.

"There he is," Ho said to Ban.

"Yeah," Ban said to Ho, "And he's wide open to attack. Guhl, Gunther, finish the long nose off right now."

"Somebody going to be finish," Usopp said, "And it's not me. **SPECIAL ATTACK…LIGHTING STAR!**"

Usopp fired his attack and it had a major effect the doll causing then to be destroyed and Ho and Ban to disappear. This concluded Usopp's training. Usopp then woke up and found the rest of his friends asleep.

"What? I'm the first one to finish, alright. Just hurry up guys, so we can save Chopper."

* * *

Dalk continues to fire lead balls at Zoro, but Zoro continues to cut them in half.

"Sharp reflexes," Dalk said, "I like that. But, can you keep it up?"

Dalk fired another round of cannon balls at Zoro and Zoro started to charge at Dalk.

"**THREE SWORDS STYLE…**" Zoro yelled, "**RAVEN…HUNT!**"

Zoro managed to cut the cannonballs with his three swords and contines to charge at the doll.

"**TIGER...TRAP!**"

Dalk changed her cannon into a blade to block Zoro's attack.

"An impatient one," she said, "Alright then, if you're in such a hurry to meet your end. Allow me to get you there faster."

Dalk tries to cut Zoro as he continues to block the attempts causing him to back up as Dalk moves forward until Zoro hit a wall. The two continue their swordplay until Zoro broke Dalk's defence and prepare to attack.

"**ONI...GIRI!**"

Zoro connected with the attack, cutting Dalk in half. Zoro then glared at Koga and said, "You're next."

Koga looked behind Zoro and saw Dalk put herself back together and said, "Sorry, I'm not the one whose next."

Dalk appeared behind Zoro as a net and yelled, "YOU ARE!"

Zoro looked behind him and saw Dalk as she entrapped him in her net.

"Ha Ha Ha, what are going to do now boy," said the doll as she continues to hold Zoro in her ball of darkness, "What the...what's that light?"

"**TWO SWORDS STYLE**," Zoro yelled, "**72 CALIBER PHOENIX!**"

Zoro used one of his long-ranged attacks to break free of Dalk's grasp. Koga looked on shock and said in concern, "No, Dalk." Zoro landed on his feet as Dalk put herself back together again.

"I admit, this guy is good," Dalk commented.

"Dalk," Koga called, "You know you can't keep this up if you continue to resemble."

"Don't worry, I can still fight. It'll take more than that to keep me down."

"No Dalk, stop."

"So you want go another round," Zoro said as he put two of the sword away, "You should listen to that gut because you won't survive my next attack."

"Dream on, swordsman," said an angry Dalk, "You the one who won't survive."

"Dalk, stop," Koga warned.

"I tried to warn you," Zoro said as jumped in the air, "But it's time to end this. **SINGLE SWORD STYLE...DRAGON...**"

Dalk jumped in the air to follow him and yelled, "YOU'RE MINE!"

"**...BLAZE!**"

Zoro cut Dalk in half again but this time Dalk was on fire as she started to fall to the ground below in a blaze.

"Dalk," Koga said as he ran to his doll and put out the flame.

"I'm sorry," Dalk said weakly, "I've failed."

"It's okay, you did your best."

"Thank you, at least you're with me until the bitter end."

Dalk shattered into pieces as Zoro walked over to Koga and said, "That thing must have been important to you, I kinda feel bad that it's gone."

"Dalk may have been defeated but she's not dead."

"What?"

Koga gathered what spirit energy he has left and created an axe.

"What the...an axe?"

"Yes. This is Dalk. Her soul resigns in this axe. This is it, I will use this weapon to defeat you."

"Is that so? Sorry pal, but you're the one who will lose."

"Very well then, one last round. Let's see who is the better man. Let's go, my Dalk."

Zoro redrew his two swords as Koga started to charge at Zoro.

"**ONI...**"

Koga gave a loud battle cry as he was about to strike Zoro.

**"...GIRI!"**

Zoro connected with his attack first cutting the axe and Koga.

"Defeated..." Koga said weakly, "...by the three swords style."

Koga collapse defeated to end Zoro's second part of training. Zoro woke up in the location that Sanji woke up in. Right in front of the Kurosaki Clininc. There he was greeted with a kick from Sanji.

"What was that for, you jackass!"

"Because I felt like kicking you," Sanji said, "But if you want to go a few rounds, then bring it."

"As much I would love to beat you down to the dirt, this isn't the time or the place to do that."

"You're right, we'll finish this later. So, where is everbody else?"

"Don't know, why?"

"Look at what we have fight next."

Zoro looked at the direction that Sanji was pointing to and several people standing in mid-air wearing some kind of white clothing. Those people are the arrancars led by the espada Grimmjow.

"What the...are they using the Moon Step or something?"

"If they are, they would landed on the ground by now. These are our last challege, and I got a feeling that this is not going to be easy."

"You're right but we have to beat them so we can find Chopper."

* * *

**Next time, Zoro and Sanji stare down their opponents, the arrancars. And Nami is still struggling against Yoshi and her doll Nieder, can she survive?**


	23. Chapter 23: Nami vs Yoshi

Chapter 23: Nami vs. Yoshi

"What was that for, you jackass!"

"Because I felt like kicking you," Sanji said, "But if you want to go a few rounds, then bring it."

"As much I would love to beat you down to the dirt, this isn't the time or the place to do that."

"You're right, we'll finish this later. So, where is everbody else?"

"Don't know, why?"

"Look at what we have fight next."

Zoro looked at the direction that Sanji was pointing to and several people standing in mid-air wearing some kind of white clothing. Those people are the arrancars led by the espada Grimmjow.

"What the...are they using the Moon Step or something?"

"If they are, they would landed on the ground by now. These are our last challege, and I got a feeling that this is not going to be easy."

"You're right but we have to beat them so we can find Chopper."

* * *

Zoro and Sanji looked at how their new opponents are standing in mid-air and remember some enemies that could do something like that.

"Hey Sanji," Zoro said, "Do they remind you of a certain group?"

"Yeah," Sanji replied, "A group of thugs that can do that reminds of Enies Lobby and the CP9."

In the front of the group of arrancars stands the espada known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Grimmjow looked at the two pirates below him and said, "Well, who are these two clones? I was expected more people. At least be would be fun to kill you. You would make for a good sport of my men."

"Is that right," Zoro said a smirk on his face, "We're tougher than we look. We can come up there and kick all of your asses."

"You're starting annoy me, swordsman. All you've done is made me more excited to kill you. But, you're hardly worth my time. Like I said, you two would make a good sport of my men."

Then two of the arrancars with Grimmjow appeared behind Zoro and Sanji as their battle begins.

* * *

Back in the Bounts' mansion, Nami continues to avoid Yoshi's assualt. So far, she tried to use mirages to confuse the bount but the plan was short-lived Yoshi managed to connect with the blow at the real Nami.

'This is crazy,' Nami thought, 'How can beat this woman? She caught on to my Mirage Tempo pretty fast. Fatser than I expected. Come on think, there has to be a way to beat her.'

Yoshi continues to search for Nami and end their fight.

"Where did you think she went," Yoshi asked her doll.

"She must escape," the fan said.

"Or she's just hiding," the sword responded, "Either way, she won't escape."

"My thoughts exactly," said the sinster Yoshi as she slowly approach Nami's hiding place.

'Damn it,' Nami thought, 'I hope that the others are having luck than I am.'

* * *

Franky ran down the hall as he fires bullets from his left hand Gessel who was chasing him. Once Franky reached a dead end, Gessel charged into him and put Franky through a wall. When the doll picked Franky up by the leg, Franky laughed and yelled, "**WEAPONS LEFT!**"

Franky fired a cannonball from his hand, sending the doll flying and defeated it along with Ugaki. The area that Franky was in started to change from inside of a mansion to outside of the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

Brook ran towards Baura and Sawatari and ducked underneath them. Then he started to walk a few steps and then stopped.

"What's worng," Sawatari asked, "Did you realize that you can't win?"

"Actually, it's the opposite," Brook stated, "I've just won."

"What are you talking about? You're standing there with your guard down, like a sitting duck. It's time of me end this. Baura"

"Yes boss," Baura said its master as it charged at Brook.

"Oh, well," Brook sighed, "I warned you but you didn't listen. **SONG SLASH**!"

Brook puts his sword back into his cane as slash marks appeared on the doll and on the bounts.

"What...when," Sawatari said shocked as Baura crashed the ground.

"I ran past you was the moment I cut you. This is why I'm known as the "Humming" Swordsman, Brook."

Brook woke up and found some of the crew still asleep. Usopp greeted the musican and said, "Brook, you're awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 30 minutes."

"Oh, Everybody seem to find their way here, did they?"

"Looks like it. Hey, we need to wait until everybody awake so we can save Chopper ok."

"Alright but, how long will it take?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Back to Nami

'Ok think,' Nami thought, 'Mirages won't work because she could tell which is the real me so easly. So I need to go with the usual attacks.

"Come out now," Yoshi demanded, "Let's settle this."

"Fine. but you ask for it. **THUNDER CHARGE**..."

Lighting surrounds the ball on top of Nami's Clima-Baton as the ball is chain-linked to the weapon.

"...**ARM SWING**!"

Nami charged at the bount and connected with the attack but it had no effect.

"What?"

The fan that Yoshi had turned into a shield to block Nami's attack.

"You thought that would be enough to beat me, you're dead wrong."

The shield returned to a fan as the sword begins to change and everything went black.

* * *

**Next time, the battle between Nami and Yoshi concludes and Luffy takes on Kariya.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: GumGum vs Messer

Chapter 24: Gum-Gum vs. Messer

'Ok think,' Nami thought, 'Mirages won't work because she could tell which is the real me so easly. So I need to go with the usual attacks.

"Come out now," Yoshi demanded, "Let's settle this."

"Fine, but you ask for it. **THUNDER CHARGE**..."

Lighting surrounds the ball on top of Nami's Clima-Baton as the ball is chain-linked to the weapon.

"...**ARM SWING**!"

Nami charged at the bount and connected with the attack but it had no effect.

"What?"

The fan that Yoshi had turned into a shield to block Nami's attack.

"You thought that would be enough to beat me, you're dead wrong."

The shield returned to a fan as the sword begins to change and everything went black.

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Usopp was busy painting his "Sogeking" mask for cases where he thinks it's necessary for him to wear whil saving Chopper. Then Yoruichi (in her cat form) walked in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just painting this mask," Usopp replied.

"What kind of mask is it?"

"It's the mask of the hero known far and wide as Sogeking."

"Sogeking?"

"Why, yes," Usopp turned around to find out who was asking these question but saw no one.

"Down here."

Usopp looked down and saw a black cat looking at him. 'A cat,' he thought as stared at the cat.

"Don't look at me like that."

That spooked since this is the first time he ever seen a cat talk before. Then he remembers how Chopper can speak so he figures that the cat may have gain the ability to speak the same way he did.

"Say," he started, "You wouldn't happen to eat a devil fruit, would you?"

"A devil fruit, what's that?"

"Oh, you don't know what it is?"

Usopp realized if the cat didn't eat a devil fruit, whu is it talking? The thought of that spooked the sniper even more.

"Wait a minute, how are you talking if you didn't eat devil fruit?"

"If you want to know, all you had to was ask."

"I DID ASK!"

"Then I'll show you." With that said, Yoruichi turned back into her human from and, as usual when she does that, naked. That gave Usopp a major nose bleed. Yoruichi saw that and laughed as she exited the room to find her clothes.

'That was fun,' she thought with a smile on her face. Then that smile was wiped away in concern about how Ichigo and the others are doing. 'I hope you're okay, Ichigo. Pretty soon, our straw hat friend and his crew will be finished with training soon. Just stay alive until they get there.'

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Ichigo continues his death match against Grimmjow as well as Uryu and Renji launched their counterattack on Szayel Apporo.

* * *

In Bounts' mansion, Yoshi appoarched Nami as Nami was still on the ground hurt.

"So, you had enough yet," Yoshi said with a smirk on her face.

"No, what about you," Nami said as she throw a thunder ball in the cloud she made, "**THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!**"

Lighting fell from the cloud and struck Yoshi.

* * *

Elsewhere in the mansion, Kariya charged in for an attack but Luffy blocked with arms as he made a "X" with them.

"Blow away," Kariya said as wind came out his hand and blew Luffy through a wall.

* * *

Back to Nami

Yoshi was still effected by the sudden couterattack from Nami and said, "You'll pay for that. Go, Nieder!"

Yoshi's blade started to glow as it multiplied and the copies were throw at Nami and landed. Nami yelled in pain and told Yoshi, "You know, it's doesn't matter the kind of that I'm in right now. It's doesn't matter how many swords you use to pirce me with, either 10, 20, or 30. The pain that a friend of mine is suffering is feeling now, this is nothing. **TORANDO TEMPO!**"

Then strings came out of the Clima-Baton and wrapped itself around Yoshi and begin spin like a pinwheel.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

Then Yoshi was shot from the Clima-Baton, was send straight through a wall and defeated. This ended Nami's training. Nami woke in Kisuke's shop and was greeted by Yoruichi.

"So, you're awake," said Yoruichi.

"Yeah," Nami replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yoruichi, I was introduced to your long-nose friend earlier."

"Huh, Usopp?"

"So that's his name, is it?"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, I was just messing with him a little bit."

"Oh, ok. Umm...how long have we've been alsleep?"

"About 45 minutes more or less. Just wait a little longer, your friends should be wide awake soon."

"Right, but knowing them it would be sooner than what you think."

* * *

To the final phase of Training

Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin were fighting Grimmjow's fracciones. Zoro was engaged in battle against Shawlong and Sanji battles Nakim. Franky is a fight with Edorad as Robin duels D-Roy.

* * *

Back to Luffy

"**GUM-GUM...PISTOL!**"

Luffy threw one of his signature blow but it was stopped by Kariya's doll, Messer.

"Damn it," Luffy cursed, "How can I beat this guy if he keeps using the wind to protect himself?"

"What's worng," Kariya taunted as he reels Luffy in, "Giving up already?"

Then Kariya punched Luffy and knocked his head. Luffy reeled his head back in and yelled, "**GUM-GUM...BELL!**"

Luffy headbutted Kariya and knocked him back. Then Luffy yelled, "**GUM-GUM...WHIP!**"

He stretched leg and kick Kariya, sending to a wall.

"Alright, now we're in business."

* * *

**Next Time, Luffy vs. Kariya concludes and how some of the straw hats survives against Grimmjow's fracciones and the ruthless espada himself?**


	25. Chapter 25: Let the Final Round Begin

Chapter 25: Let the Final Round Begin

"What's worng," Kariya taunted as he reels Luffy in, "Giving up already?"

Then Kariya punched Luffy and knocked his head. Luffy reeled his head back in and yelled, "**GUM-GUM...BELL!**"

Luffy headbutted Kariya and knocked him back. Then Luffy yelled, "**GUM-GUM...WHIP!**"

He stretched leg and kick Kariya, sending to a wall.

"Alright, now we're in business."

* * *

Kariya slowly got back to his feet and used the wall to help him up. Then Luffy yelled, "**GUM-GUM...GATLING!**" Luffy fired a fury of punches at Kariya with the last one hitting Kariya in the face. Luffy stretched his arms toward Kariya preparing to lauched his last attack. But before that could happen the area around him along with the bounts disappeared. Luffy would find himself at the same location where Zoro and Sanji were a few minutes ago, in front of the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Luffy said while looking at the new surroundings, "Did I get outside? That's weird."

As Luffy was about to find his friends, he found a card on the ground with his name on it. He picked it up and it reads;  
"Sorry I had pull out of that fight there, but time is on the essence, You and your crew members that remain in this training must defeat your opponents soon as possible and head to Huece Mundo." -Kisuke Urahara.

"As soon as possible," Luffy questioned, "Oh no, that means berry guy and his crew are in deep trouble."

* * *

Luffy was correct, Ichigo managed to retrieve Orihime and Chopper as well as defeated Grimmjow. But, he was in a desperate situation against Nnoitra. Renji and Uryu were being destroyed from the inside out by Szayel Apporo's dolls.

* * *

Zoro was struggling against the arrancar Shawlong as Shawlong continues to counter some of Zoro's best attacks.

"Is that the strength of the "Three Sword Style," he taunted, "You're really are pathetic."

"What was that," said an angry Zoro.

* * *

Sanji wasn't having any better against Nakim as the arrancar keep using his weight and strength against the cook.

"Come on," Sanji said, "You hit like a girl anyway."

"You're still talking trash," Nakim fired back, "You're in no position to keep that up the shape in."

"I've taken hits that on daily basis. Don't believe me, go to an old man that I used to for and see what I mean."

* * *

Franky and Edorad continued their fist fight deathmatch and it seems like they're an even match.

"LEARN YOUR PLACE," Edorad yelled as he punched Franky repeatly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Franky yelled as he punched Edorad and removed the skin from his right hand, "**STRONG HAMMER!**"

Before Franky connected with his attack, Edorad used the sonido and appeared behind Franky.

"So long, Panty Man," Edorad said, "**SHIGAN!**"

Edorad fired his attack and everything went black.

* * *

Zoro collapsed after the onslaught of attacks from Shawlong.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed, "Why can't I cut him? Is his body made out of steel?"

"If you must know," Shawlong said, "This skin is called Hierro."

"And what does that mean?"

"It's special type of skin that arrancars have and it's tougher than the strongest iron. You can't it."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. **SINGLE SWORD STYLE IAI: LION'S STRIKE!**"

Zoro connected with his best one sword attack but Shawlong didn't take any damage. Zoro turned was shocked to see the arrancar unharmed.

"I told you, didn't I? You can't cut this skin."

Shawlong charged for his attack and everything turned black.

* * *

Luffy was rushing to aid his friends until he felt a presence.

"What the...what was that," he wondered, "I can feel my friends' power and they're losing, badly. Hang on guys, I'm coming."

Luffy continues to run to help his friends and saw Robin struggle against D-Roy.

"ROBIN!"

Robin looked at her captain and said, "Luffy, you're here."

This caught D-Roy's attention as he looked at Luffy, smiled and said, "Well, well. a new player in our little game." D-Roy then sonidoed toward Luffy and attack but Luffy dodged it.

"**SHIGAN**," D-Roy yelled as he sonidoed to Luffy and attack again and again but Luffy keeps dodging him every time.

"What's wrong boy, are you going fight or keep dodging until I kill you?"

D-Roy charged at Luffy again but this time Luffy gave him a left hook causing the arrancar to crash to the ground and defeated him easily. Grimmjow along with the arrancar who haven't fought yet, Ilfort Grantz. The espada grinned and said, "Would you look at that, D-Roy got knocked out by a human. How sad."

This caught Luffy's attention as he looked at the sky saw the arrancars.

"Ilfort, you deal with the woman. I'll take of the straw hat boy, understand?"

"Right," Ilfort said as he turn his attention to Robin.

* * *

**Next time, the battle lines are drawn, Zoro struggles against Shawlong. Can the master of the three swords styles defeat the arrancar?**

**Please review and see you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26: Zoro vs Shawlong

Chapter 26: Pirate Zoro vs. Arrancar Shawlong

Luffy was rushing to aid his friends until he felt a presence.

"What the...what was that," he wondered, "I can feel my friends' power and they're losing, badly. Hang on guys, I'm coming."

Luffy continues to run to help his friends and saw Robin struggle against D-Roy.

"ROBIN!"

Robin looked at her captain and said, "Luffy, you're here."

This caught D-Roy's attention as he looked at Luffy, smiled and said, "Well, well. a new player in our little game." D-Roy then sonidoed toward Luffy and attack but Luffy dodged it.

"**SHIGAN**," D-Roy yelled as he sonidoed to Luffy and attack again and again but Luffy keeps dodging him every time.

"What's wrong boy, are you going fight or keep dodging until I kill you?"

D-Roy charged at Luffy again but this time Luffy gave him a left hook causing the arrancar to crash to the ground and defeated him easily. Grimmjow along with the arrancar who haven't fought yet, Ilfort Grantz. The espada grinned and said, "Would you look at that, D-Roy got knocked out by a human. How sad."

This caught Luffy's attention as he looked at the sky saw the arrancars.

"Ilfort, you deal with the woman. I'll take of the straw hat boy, understand?"

"Right," Ilfort said as he turn his attention to Robin.

* * *

Zoro continues his attempt to cut Shawlong but each one of those attempts was to no avail due to the hierro skin that Shawlong has.

"Damn it," Zoro cursed under his breath, "How can I beat him if I can't him? I'm stuck."

"What's wrong," Shawlong taunted again, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close. **ONI…GIRI!**"

Zoro connected with the attack and it managed to push the arrancar back a little. As soon as Shawlong turned around, Zoro was prepared to attack again.

"**TIGER…TRAP!**"

Zoro connected with that attack as well and got Shawlong off his feet. But the arrancar quickly stood back up.

"I'm surprised you got back up. Not too many people could do that after two attacks like that."

"Those attacks didn't have enough power behind than what you first believe. But, is that the power of the 'Three Sword Style'? You really are pathetic."

"What was that?"

* * *

Sanji was still locked in battle against Nakim. Sanji was trying to use his kicks to knock the big man down but his kicks were ineffective.

"Tell me, is this the best you could do," Nakim said.

"What," Sanji said back.

"I can tell that you're holding back. Or is it that you're really this weak?"

"Shut up!"

Sanji attempts to kick again but Nakim hits Sanji again hit send the Straw Hats' cook through a wall.

"I see no point for this to go on any further. Now die, **SHIGAN!**"

At that point, the scene turned black.

* * *

Robin just started her fight against Ilford Grantz even though she still hurt from what happened against D-Roy. As the fight was about to begin, an explosion occurred and Nakim came out of the smoke with a beaten-up Sanji in his hand.

"Cook," Robin said as she was about to use her devil fruit powers against Nakim but Sanji stopped her by waving his hand to tell her that he's okay.

"What," Nakim said surprised, "You're still alive?"

Then Sanji kicked Nakim in the arm to release the arrancar's grip and he kicked the arrancar in the face, knocking him back.

"You knew that you were holding the life of a world-class chef in your hands," Sanji explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, now taste the work of world-class chef. **MOUTON…SHOOT!**"

Sanji connected with one of his best kicks, sending the arrancar through a few walls and defeating him. Sanji looked at his work and said with a smirk, "That was lame. Now that's one down and one to go."

As the battle between Sanji and Nakim ends, the fight between Zoro and Shawlong continues. Zoro took a peak at Sanji's fight and smirked at the cook's progress.

* * *

"Well, it's seems that you guys can be beaten after all," Zoro said.

"What was that," Shawlong asked.

"One of your allies just got beaten by a lousy cook."

Swaglong's eyes widen and went back to normal. Then he said, "So, he got lucky. What's your point?"

"My point is that if that love-sick moron can beat one of you guys then all of you can be beaten."

"I heard enough from you. I was planning to take my time and make you die a slow death but I changed my mind. I'll just kill you quickly. Now, **SHEAR…TIJERETA!**"

An explosion occurred and Shawlong's appearance changed. His mask now covered half of his face with a tail in the back and his hands changed into claws.

"What the hell," Zoro said surprised, "He changed, but how?"

Then Zoro got his shoulder cut by one of Shawlong's claws. Shawlong laughed at his work.

"Now, do you see swordsman," he said, "To answer your question, this is my released state."

"Release state?"

"Yes, another term for this is called resureccion. In this state, an arrancar can regain the ability that he had when he was a hollow. The way to do this is simple, just give a command and call the zanpakuto's name."

"It's that simple, huh? I don't know that about you arrancars and how you changed forms like you did. And I don't care. I just know that even though your appearance changed, you're still going to die."

"Still making threats, I see. Well then, if you want to end this battle so badly then let me help."

Shawlong charged to attack Zoro and Zoro just his best to block the attack but he got cut again. The swordsman is now seen on one knee.

"I see you talk big but don't have talk to back it up. Why are you going to defeat me if you have a zanpakuto, let alone a bankai?"

"Simple, I don't use cheap tricks like that. A true swordsman doesn't rely on using stuff."

Shawlong charged in again as Zoro continues to talk.

"A swordsman relies on his skills and his heart."

The arrancar tried to cut Zoro again but Zoro blocked it, pushing Shawlong back.

'What's going on? I'm being outclassed by a human!'

Shawlong charged in one last time but Zoro was ready this time.

"**THREE SWORDS STYLE…**"

"DIE!"

"**...DRAGON TWISTER!**"

Shawlong was caught and cut in a twister created by Zoro.

'Defeated…Three Swords…Style.'

Shawlong crashed down the ground behind Zoro, defeated. This ended Zoro's training.

* * *

**Next time, Robin and Sanji teamed against Ilfort Granz. Can the two straw hat member defeat the arrancar, even though they're not in 100%?**

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Defeat Ilfort

Chapter 27: Defeat Ilfort

Shawlong charged to attack Zoro and Zoro just his best to block the attack but he got cut again. The swordsman is now seen on one knee.

"I see you talk big but don't have talk to back it up. Why are you going to defeat me if you have a zanpakuto, let alone a bankai?"

"Simple, I don't use cheap tricks like that. A true swordsman doesn't rely on using that stuff."

Shawlong charged in again as Zoro continues to talk.

"A swordsman relies on his skills and his heart."

The arrancar tried to cut Zoro again but Zoro blocked it, pushing Shawlong back.

'What's going on? I'm being outclassed by a human!'

Shawlong charged in one last time but Zoro was ready this time.

"**THREE SWORDS STYLE…**"

"DIE!"

"**...DRAGON TWISTER!**"

Shawlong was caught and cut in a twister created by Zoro.

'Defeated…Three Swords…Style.'

Shawlong crashed down the ground behind Zoro, defeated. This ended Zoro's training.

* * *

Zoro woke up from his little slumber, yawned and fell asleep like he normally does. Yoruichi looked over to Nami asked, "Does he normally do that?"

"From time to time," Nami responded, "Is he done training?"

"Yes, he is. You pirates are impressive."

"We are?"

"Yes, you are," Kisuke said while entering the room, "All of you are making progress much faster than some my other students. I'm sure you guys will be big for Ichigo and the others."

"I'm told Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp about this "Ichigo" person since you said they were first. But, you haven't the rest of yet."

"You're right. You haven't met Ichigo yet neither, huh."

"No, so who is he?"

* * *

Back in training, Sanji and Robin tried to defeat Ilfort as fast as they can since they're not fully recovered from their earlier battles. Meanwhile, Franky is getting the upper hand in his fight against Edorad. Both of them continue to exchange blows until Edorad took control again when he yelled, "**SHIGAN**," and hit Franky again and again.

"It's like I said, you hit like a little girl," Franky said, "**STRONG HAMMER!**"

Franky connected with his attack and the arrancar didn't even flinch when it hit. Then Edorad drew his zanpakuto and cut Franky across the chest. But since Franky is a cyborg, he wasn't cut but he was pushed back a little. Franky would take a deep breath and said, "**FRESH FIRE!**" He spit out a fire ball and Edorad sonidoed out of the attack range. After the arrancar appeared behind Franky, Franky turned around as these two charged in trying to connect with some powerful punches. As they ran each other, they both thought, 'What the hell is with this guy?'

* * *

Sanji tries to kick Ilfort with all the strength he could get but he was from that fight with Nakim.

"Is something the matter," Ilfort taunted, "What happened those powerful kicks of yours?"

"SHUT UP," Sanji yelled as he attempted to kick Ilfort again.

"I'll show you a real kick, **HURACAN PIERNA****!**"

Ilfort fired a soundwave from his leg that is like the move that the CP9 use called "Rankyaku." Sanji barely dodged the attack and saw a clean cut through a fence. He realized that his attack is more powerful than the CP9's.

'What was that,' Sanji thought looking at the damage, 'I would have a goner if I got hit by that. I gotta be careful.'

* * *

Robin was looking for Sanji so she could help him defeat Ilfort until she saw the damage from the arrancar's attack.

'What is this,' she thought, 'This must how powerful these arrancars are. Just like the ones that showed up in Sabaody and took our doctor. We may be out of our league here. And something tells me that happened back then, they were using just a little of their strength. That's means not even Luffy can beat them. So how do we defeat an unbeatable foe?'

Trying to figure the solution to the problem the Straw Hats now find themselves in, Robin heard an explosion near the location Sanji's in and head towards that direction. Once she got there, she saw Sanji on the ground all beaten up.

"Mr. cook," she said as she was going to use her Hana-Hana Fruit powers on Ilfort, "**SEIS FLEUR!**"

Arms appeared on the arrancar's body and trapped him.

"What the hell," Ilfort said shocked as he turned around and Robin, "These arms, they came from you."

"Yes, and now there's nothing you can do."

"Is that so? You think this is enough to stop me?"

If it's not," Sanji as he got back on his feet, "This will, **JOUE SHOOT!**"

Sanji kicked Ilfort at last and send through a wall. Ilfort then slowly got on his feet and drew his zanpakuto.

"Damn you," he cursed, "I was hoping not to use this but I guess it can't be helped. **IMPALE...DEL TORO!**"

Then Ilfort's apperance changed, he was covered with an armor that looks like a bull with two extremely sharp horns each of his head.

* * *

Franky continues to have the upper hand against Edorad as he yelled, "**STRONG** **HAMMER!**"

Franky's attack this time was very effective and send the arrancar through a wall. Edorad got back on his feet with his zanpakuto in hand.

"That it," Edorad said, "I have enough of you, panty man. So I'll end this right now. **AWAKEN...VOLCANICA**!"

Edorad 's appearance changed as well, as armor appeared on his hands and his mask.

"What the hell," Franky said as he saw the arrancar's resurrection form.

The Straw Hats may have just realized this may be a war they cannot win.

* * *

**Next time, Robin, Sanji, and Franky are a fight of their lives as their opponents are in full power with their resurreccion form. Can they survive?**

**Now if you're wondering, "Huracan Pierna" is like the "Rankyaku" but stronger like a "cero."**

**Four more chapters until the end of part one.**

**Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Full Power Arrancars

Chapter 28: Full Power Arrancars

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY, EVERYBODY!**

"Damn you," Ilfort cursed at Sanji and Robin, "I was hoping not to use this but I guess it can't be helped. Now, **IMPALE…DEL TORO!**"

Then Ilfort's appearance changed, he was covered with an armor that looks like a bull with two extremely sharp horns.

"That's it," Edorad said to Franky, "I have enough of you, panty man. So I'll end this right now, **AWAKEN…VOLCANICA!**"

Edorad's appearance changed as well, as armor appeared on some of his face, hands and arms.

The Straw Hat's may have realized this may be a war that cannot win.

* * *

The battle between Grimmjow and Luffy continues. They continues their little hand-to-hand until Luffy felt something wrong.

"What the that," he wondered, "It's like someone's power just spiked."

Then Luffy got punched in the gut and flew straight through a wall.

"What's wrong," the espada taunted, "Something's on your mind? Are you worried about your little friends? Don't worry, they'll be dead soon and you will join them."

Grimmjow charged in and everything went black.

* * *

In the Urahara Shop, Kisuke explained to the Straw Hats who complete their training and are ready to go to Hueco Mundo about the arrancars and the espadas.

"Wait a minute," Usopp said, "So you mean to tell us that these arrancars that powerful? Even stronger than an admiral?"

"And it gets worse," Zoro said, "They get even stronger in this form they call resureccion."

"How much stronger?"

"Let's just say," Kisuke responded, "Whenever you fight an arrancar, you do not want find out."

"Wait they're that much stronger in this resurreccion form?"

"Not to worry," Zoro said, "They may get stronger but we can still beat them."

"If a regular arrancar use resurreccion, they can still be beaten," said the former Squad 12 captain.

"He's right," Yoruichi said as she walked the room, "If an espada release their zanpakuto, they could be unbeatable. The soul reapers came here a few days almost got defeated from the espada's released state."

"W-what," Usopp said scared, "If they could barely beat an espada, what chance do we have?"

"We wouldn't until we try," Zoro said.

"YOU MORON," Nami yelled, "DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST PEOPLE WHO TOOK THESE ESPADAS ON? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE STAND A CHANCE?"

"What's wrong? You forget that this Ichigo guy along with his little crew could have took some of them down."

"He's right," Usopp said, "Most of them could been beaten a bloody pulp. We don't how strong they are, we might have worry the espada."

"Now they you mentioned it," Nami said, "We could just walk in, grab Chopper, walk out, and find our way back to the grand line, easy."

"Yeah, easy."

"He better not," Zoro said drawing Shusui, "Because I want to take of one of them down."

"Is your brain on vacation? We need to avoid the espadas no matter what."

"It won't matter. One of them would find out Chopper's missing and I think the crew has a score to settle with them."

"You completely lost your mind," Nami shouted, "Remember what happened to Luffy and Robin."

"That's why we a score to settle. 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.' And I'm pretty Luffy wants to fight them too."

"Such strong resolves you got there," Kisuke said to Zoro, "I guess its personal between you and the arrancars."

"Knowing Luffy, the moment took down Robin and kidnapped Chopper it's already personal. He would more than likely tear the place and get Chopper than to just grab and go."

"I hear ya, Ichigo is probably the same way."

* * *

Ilfort charged in to gore through both Sanji and Robin but both of them got out of the way before they got speared.

"Well done," the arrancar said, "You managed to avoid getting run through. But can you keep it up? If you can't then you'll die."

"Shut up, you stupid bull," Sanji said, "**MACHE SHOOT!**"

Sanji's kick connected but it had little to no effect on the arrancar.

"What happened? Your kicks were better than this. How about I show you a real kick."

Ilfort then kicked Sanji and sent him flying. After that he met Sanji in the air and send the cook crashing down the ground below.

"Mr. cook," Robin said as she saw what happened to Sanji.

Ilfort landed, looked at Robin and said, "You're next."

* * *

Franky inhaled some air as he yelled, "**MASTER NAIL**," and nails fired out of his mouth and aimed at Edorad but the arrancar blocked the nails with just his hand.

"Nails," Edorad said disappointed, "Is that the best you can do?"

Franky realized that he needs to think of something better what he just did with what little cola he has left.

"If you're just going to stand there, then I'll finish end this. **SHIGAN!**"

At that moment the scene turned black.

* * *

As Ilfort was about to charged and run through Robin, Sanji grabbed his leg to stop him.

"What the," Ilfort said as he felt something on his leg and Sanji, "Get off me, bastard. I said, GET OFF!"

At that point Ilfort threw rapid fire punches and kicks to get Sanji off of him but Sanji won't let go. Sanji then started to get back on his feet.

"I not letting you get your hands on Robin," Sanji as continues to get on his feet while gettong punched and kicked, "Not a hand, not a hand, NOT A HAND!"

This caused Ilfort to take a half-a-step back and allowed Sanji to stand back up.

"**EXTRA AXE**," Sanji yelled as he threw kicks by the hundreds at the arrancar pushing him back and causing major damage. Finally, Sanji kicked Ilfort one last time and defeated him. This ended Sanji and Robin's training.

* * *

Franky collapsed after taking two shots to the back from Edorad.

"Damn it," he cursed, "I gotta protect my back. But how can do that and beat this guy?"

"What's the matter," Edorad taunted, "You know you can't be keep this up. I about time to end this fight. **SHIGAN!**"

Edorad fired his attack but Franky managed to block it.

"**STAR** **SHIELD**," Franky said as he made the shield on both his arms, "It's looks like I got tricks than you thought, huh? I got a question for you. Tell me, have you ever heard a centaur?"

"Centaur? This a creature that is known to be half-man, half-horse. What about it?"

"Well if you know it so well, you're in luck because you're going to see one here and now. **FRANKY...TRANSFORM!**"

Then the top half of Franky turned a full 360 and lifted up a little while the sides of his legs split in half and wheels came from his feet.

"**FRANKY...CENTAUR!**"

"You got it reversed, the man half is supposed to be in front."

"You're right, that's the traditional way to see it. But this my way and you're dead meat."

"Is that so, robot man? Well, not if I finish you off."

Edorad charged in throwing punches left and right and Franky keeps dodging until one of them hit the shipwright, sending to the ground face first.

"Got you," Franky said as he made a handstand and used his legs to trap the arrancar, "You were earlier, it is time that we ended this fight."

Franky removed the skin from his right hand and revealed a metal fist.

"**ULTIMATE HAMMER**," Franky yelled as he struck the arrancar and defeated him to end his training.

* * *

**Next time, Luffy vs. Grimmjow conclusion.**

**Just one more battle and part 1 is done. Part 2 will begin on July 15.**

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29: Spoilers

Chapter 29: Spoilers

Special Announcement: The final chapter of "The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars, Pt.1" will be published on July 14. The chapter will have Luffy vs. Grimmjow. Can the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates defeat Espada no. 6. Also, "The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars, Pt.2: The war in Hueco Mundo" will begin on July 15. In the story, The Hueco Mundo arc will be shown but a changed as the story continues.

The following battles will take place in "The Straw Hats vs. Arrancars, Pt.2: The war in Hueco Mundo"

Chad & Uryu vs. The Garanta Guardians

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia & Renji vs. Ruruganga

Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia & Renji vs. Menos & Vasto Lordes

Ichigo vs. Dordorni

Uryu vs. Cirrucci

Chad vs. Gantenbaine

Rukia vs. Aaroniero

Renji vs. Szayel Aporro

Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, pt.1

Renji & Uryu vs. Szayel Apporo

Grimmjow vs. Loly & Melony

Ichigo vs. Grimmjow

Ichigo vs. Nnoitra

Chopper vs. Tesla

Neliel vs. Nnoitra

Pesche & Dondochaka vs. Szayel Apporo

Franky vs. Zommari

Sanji vs. Szayel Apporo

Zoro vs. Nnoitra

Ichigo & Luffy vs. Ulquiorra

Nami vs. Loly

Sanji vs. Yammy

Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, pt.2

Ichigo's Team vs. Rudoborn

The Straw Hat Crew vs. Ruruganga

Uryu vs. Ulquiorra

Luffy vs. Ulquiorra

Full Hollow Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra

Full Hollow Ichigo vs. Luffy

Ichigo's Team, Kenpachi, Byakuya & The Straw Hat Crew vs. Yammy

Luffy vs. Yammy

All of this and more will be coming to you on July 15. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30: Luffy vs Grimmjow

Chapter 30: Pirate Luffy vs. Espada Grimmjow

As Ilfort was about to charged and run through Robin, Sanji grabbed his leg to stop him.

"What the," Ilfort said as he felt something on his leg and Sanji, "Get off me, bastard. I said, GET OFF!"

At that point Ilfort threw rapid fire punches and kicks to get Sanji off of him but Sanji won't let go. Sanji then started to get back on his feet.

"I not letting you get your hands on Robin," Sanji as continues to get on his feet while getting punched and kicked, "Not a hand, not a hand, NOT A HAND!"

This caused Ilfort to take a half-a-step back and allowed Sanji to stand back up.

"EXTRA AXE," Sanji yelled as he threw kicks by the hundreds at the arrancar pushing him back and causing major damage. Finally, Sanji kicked Ilfort one last time and defeated him. This ended Sanji and Robin's training.

Franky collapsed after taking two shots to the back from Edorad.

"Damn it," he cursed, "I gotta protect my back. But how can do that and beat this guy?"

"What's the matter," Edorad taunted, "You know you can't be keep this up. I about time to end this fight, SHIGAN!"

Edorad fired his attack but Franky managed to block it.

"STAR SHIELD," Franky said as he made the shield on both his arms, "It's looks like I got tricks than you thought, huh? I got a question for you. Tell me, have you ever heard a centaur?"

"Centaur? This a creature that is known to be half-man, half-horse. What about it?"

"Well if you know it so well, you're in luck because you're going to see one here and now. FRANKY...TRANSFORM!"

Then the top half of Franky turned a full 360 and lifted up a little while the sides of his legs split in half and wheels came from his feet.

"FRANKY...CENTAUR!"

"You got it reversed, the man half is supposed to be in front."

"You're right, that's the traditional way to see it. But this my way and you're dead meat."

"Is that so, robot man? Well, not if I finish you off."

Edorad charged in throwing punches left and right and Franky keeps dodging until one of them hit the shipwright, sending to the ground face first.

"Got you," Franky said as he made a handstand and used his legs to trap the arrancar, "You were earlier; it is time that we ended this fight."

Franky removed the skin from his right hand and revealed a metal fist.

"ULTIMATE HAMMER," Franky yelled as he struck the arrancar and defeated him to end his training.

* * *

"What," Usopp said to Sanji, "You mean to tell that Luffy is still hasn't woken up yet?"

"Yeah," Sanji responded, "He probably having a hard time with that arrancar creep."

"Believe us, Usopp," Zoro said, "Those guys are far from ordinary. Their swords got some weird powers in them. They said they could release it by giving a command and calling the sword's name."

"Really," Nami asked curious about what Zoro said.

"It's called Resureccion," Kisuke said as he and Yoruichi entered the room, "It mean 'returning blade.' It's an arrancar's released state."

"Released state," Usopp asked.

"Yes, since an arrancar is a humanoid version of a hollow. If they release their zanpakuto, they become a manifestation of their old hollow form."

"Wait a minute," Nami cut in, "You never told us what a hollow or this zanpakuto thing is. How are we supposed to beat these guys if we don't what we're facing?"

"She has point," Usopp said, "We can't rush into this Hueco Mundo place unless we know what to expect."

"Oh, right," said the former Squad 12 captain, "I do need to explain some things to you, do I?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay then, first a zanpakuto is the main weapon used by soul reapers, vizards, and arrancars and normally resembles a sword. You know about the arrancars' sword release, resureccion. Now, soul reapers and vizards have two sword releases, Shikai and Bankai. Shikai allows the blade to change shape but it could only be achieved if you and the sword connect as one. Bankai is the final release and a powerful release at that. It could be achieved if you beat the physical spirit of the zanpakuto into submission. But that's the basics of it, any questions?"

"I got a question," Robin said, "What happens of a zanpakuto was to break?"

"That depends on the user," Yoruichi answered, "But if that happens the blade regenerate as the user recovers."

"I got another question," Zoro said, "Would a regular sword become a zanpakuto?"

"That is unusual to happen," Kisuke responded, "But it's not impossible. Why do you ask?"

Zoro drew his Wado Ichimonji and said, "I was wondering that's all."

"Do you feel some type of presence in your swords?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well if you do feel a presence in your blades, then your swords could have a chance of becoming zanpakutos. But that is a theory. Alright then, as soon as your captain wakes up, I'll give a way to enter Hueco Mundo."

"Right," the remaining straw hat members said as Kisuke left.

* * *

Back to Luffy

Luffy and Grimmjow continued to exchange blow to each other their fist connected and send both of them flying. They managed to get back on their feet and they're both panting heavily. Luffy then grabbed the espada and threw him into a wall. Then Luffy began to charge at the arrancar but Grimmjow sonidoed to Luffy and kicked into another wall. Luffy at back on his feet and threw a create at Grimmjow. As the arrancar was about to break the wooden box, he heard Luffy yell, "**GUM-GUM…GATLING!**"

Luffy fired his rapid punches at Grimmjow, but he dodged all of them and threw a punch at the pirate that was blocked by Luffy's shin. Then they began to exchange punches and kicks again but it ended when Grimmjow kicked in the gut and send back a few feet.

Luffy charged in Grimmjow again and yelled, "**GUM-GUM…BAZOOKA!**"

Luffy fired one of his star move but Grimmjow blocked it with a kick and send Luffy through a wall again. Luffy got back and jumped straight for the espada and fired his rapid fire punches at him but they were dodged easily. Then their fist connected again and Grimmjow kicked Luffy again put him through a set boxes.

Luffy stretched out his arm to the nearby boxes, yelled "**GUM-GUM…ROCKET**", and threw another set of punches that was blocked again. Grimmjow would at that point throw Luffy through another wall. Luffy tries to hit Grimmjow a barrage of kicks but Grimmjow kicked the straw hat first, punched him in the gut, and send him back a few feet. Luffy charged in one more time but got kicked twice of his efforts and was send back to where he came from.

"**GUM-GUM,**" Luffy yelled, "**GATLING**!"

Luffy fired another set of rapid-fire at Grimmjow but the arrancar used his sonido to dodge the attack.

"Come on," Grimmjow taunted, "Is this the best you can do?"

The espada then proceed to grab Luffy's wrist and threw him into a set of creates.

* * *

"So, Yoruichi," Nami called, "Just how are these arrancars anyway?"

"Well, the last I heard about them is their little ranking system," the former captain of Squad 2 said.

"Ranking system? It's just with Barouge Works."

"From what I recall from the soul reapers that fought them the last they were here is that the number tattooed on their bodies shows their rank among the arrancars and how powerful they are. Arrancars ranked from 1 to 10 are extremely powerful, they're known as espadas."

"Espadas," Usopp said shaking along with Brook.

"Any arrancar whose rank is under 10 aren't as powerful as the espada but they are still strong and they serve under the espada."

"So these espada are that strong, they can get their own lackeys," Franky asked.

"That's if they anyone to be their servant. But let's just from where you guys come from, they're as powerful as a navy admiral."

"What," Brook said scared.

"They're that strong," Usopp said even more scared than before.

"It won't matter," Zoro said, "We could still beat them."

"Wait Zoro; think about this," said Nami, "We couldn't beat an admiral back at home, what chance do we have against an espada."

"Remember when Robin was taken by CP9, we managed to save her even though we all ended up criminals afterwards. And remember when you ran off to join Shiki's crew, and we saved you. This is the same situation with Chopper; we'll save him no matter what."

The crew remembered those incidents and how they won in the end. They took what Zoro said to heart and are now waiting for Luffy to wake up so they can save their ship's doctor.

* * *

Back to Luffy

Luffy was thrown through a wall in a nearby warehouse thanks to Grimmjow.

"This is getting boring," the espada taunted Luffy again, "If you can't do better than that, I might as well kill you now and save us both a lot of trouble."

Luffy charged at Grimmjow again but the espada appeared behind him and kicked him again, sending him through even more creates. Then Luffy appeared behind Grimmjow and wrapped him around him. But the espada jumped in the air and crashed down to the floor back first and Luffy took the full impact of Grimmjow's actions. Luffy tries to at least throw a punch at Grimmjow he appeared in front of Luffy and throw a barrage of punches at Luffy's face.

"This is pitiful," he said, "I was hoping give me a challenge but I guess I was wrong. You're weak, weak like the rest of your friends you can't hope to beat me you keep fighting at this level, Straw hat."

Grimmjow threw one more punch and send Luffy flying through another wall.

"What a waste of time. You're not even worth killing."

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy started.

Grimmjow turned around to see what going on and got hit with a high punch to the face.

"…**JET PISTOL!**"

Grimmjow got to his feet and saw steam coming out of Luffy and laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha, that's more like it boy," Grimmjow said as he drew his zanpakuto, "Now we can get down to business. **GRIND…PANTERA!**"

An explosion of power occurred and Grimmjow's appearance changed. His hair grew longer; he now has back ears, longer and shaper nail, and a tail (the same appearance will be there in Part 2). Grimmjow used his to appear in front of Luffy and attack him. But Luffy got out of the way and yelled, "**GUM-GUM…JET BAZOOKA!**"

Luffy fired his high speed attack and send the espada a row of wooden boxes. Then the two used their high speed movements and continued to exchange attacks back and forth until eventually Luffy's Gear Second died down.

"What's wrong, straw hat," Grimmjow taunted, "It looks like you're at limit, that's too damn bad. I'm just getting started."

With that said the two exchanged blows again with Grimmjow getting the upper hand at the end by kicking the pirate and send him flying. Then he gave Luffy a knee and sends him crashing to the ground so he can follow up with an elbow but Luffy dodged it. Luffy then wrapped one of his legs around one of Grimmjow's and prepared to attack.

"**GUM-GUM**," Luffy yelled, "**RIFLE!**"

Luffy connected with his attack but it had little to no effect on him and it caused Luffy get pushed back a little. Luffy charged in to attack and Grimmjow fired some mini-bombs from his elbow. The straw hats' captain put his arm in a form of an X to block the attack but the bombs pierced Luffy. As the smoke cleared Luffy was still on his feet.

"You're still standing," Grimmjow said, "I'm impressed that you lasted longer I thought. But you know you can't last much longer."

"That's what you think," Luffy said as he bit down on his thumb, "**GEAR THIRD!**"

Luffy then blew on his thumb and his hand grew until it was the same size as him. "Now, **GUM-GUM…GIANT PISTOL!**"

Grimmjow formed an X with his arms to shield himself from the attack but it connected and sends Grimmjow through the wall. Then air started to come out of Luffy and he shrunk down to chibi size.

"Did I win," Luffy wondered, "If I did, why isn't everything disappearing?"

Grimmjow was then in the smoke, on his feet, and really angry as Luffy went back to his normal size.

"Damn you," Grimmjow growled as he prepares to fire a cero.

"Huh, he still alive," Luffy said to himself, "What's he doing?"

"Farwell, rubber man. **GRAN REY CERO!**"

Grimmjow fired one of the strongest cero that an arrancar can use and destroyed what's life of the warehouse that he and Luffy were fighting in. Luffy came out of the smoke a bit burnt but otherwise okay. Then Grimmjow appeared behind him and kicked him into the remains of the destroyed building. Luffy then quickly got back on his feet.

"You don't know when to quit, do you straw hat," Grimmjow said, "Fine we're just getting to the good part."

It was at that moment that Grimmjow to unleash his best attack as his claws began to glow.

"**DESGARRON!"**

Then Grimmjow swung his claws at Luffy. Luffy tried to dodge but he still got slashed from the attack. Grimmjow swung his claws again and he managed to slash Luffy again.

"Face it, you brat. You can't win, don't you understand?"

"I don't even care," Luffy declared, "I WILL BEAT YOU!"

Luffy kicked Grimmjow in the stomach and send him flying in the air. Grimmjow quickly rebounded and swung his claws again and this time Luffy dodged the attack. Luffy then gathered enough to inflate like a balloon, twist a little, and swat out the air so he can reach the espada.

"**GUM-GUM**…"

"**GRAN REY**…"

"…**STORM!"**

**"…CERO!"**

Luffy threw the first of many punches into the cero and connected to Grimmjow. Then he connected with a fury of punches, defeating the espada at last. This ends Luffy's training.

* * *

Luffy then woke up in Kisuke's shop and said, "Good morning."

The rest of the straw hats there heard their captain's voice and rushed to see him.

"Luffy, you're awake," Nami said.

"Yeah," Usopp said with tears in his eyes, "We thought you weren't going to survive that training thing."

"So, you're finally awake," Kisuke said, "Well done, straw hat pirates. You've completed your training. Now you're ready to fight the arrancars. If you follow me, I'll show you where you will depart for Hueco Mundo."

"Alright," Luffy said as he put his hat on and along with his crew follow Kisuke to the training area.

Once they got there, they were wearing the same attire that they wore when they fought Shiki and his crew.

"All right now, the second you enter here and cross to Hueco Mundo," Kisuke said, "You should be in Aizen's palace known as Las Noches. It looks a certain student of my and Yoruichi is in trouble. Him and his friends are in trouble, help them in any way you can and make they get back here safely."

"Right," the straw hats agreed as they step into the garganta.

'Hang on, Chopper,' Luffy thought, 'We're coming to save you.'

…Until the story.

* * *

**My longest chapter to date. **

**I hope you liked the end to part 1 and are for part 2.**

**Please review**


End file.
